It Was Me And You Now Its Me,You And This Baby
by annielavr
Summary: Who Knew A Condom Made A Diffrence? Obviously Not The Werewolf And Perky Blonde . The stories really good not good at reviews
1. Suprise!

I've only read one story for in the case if Caroline Forbes got pregnant with Tyler Lockwood's baby and that story was fantastic so I wanted to try it but not as a one shot I want continuous chapter in the lives of pregnant prissy girl Caroline and her obnoxious football playing werewolf changing boyfriend whose hot lol. But anyway I hope you enjoy the story leave reviews, the more the merrier and I will make more chapters ASAP but I've got school so we'll see. I stood at the Lockwood mansion thinking off all the things Tyler would do to me.

Would he yell, of course? He might even throw stuff.

Maybe he'll even hit me… no he wouldn't hurt me in any way.

I better knock before I get even more theories.

I softly knocked on the door with the tip of my knuckle hoping no one would hear and I would have an excuse to tell him tomorrow for not answering his door.

But he did and thank god his mom wasn't home.

"Hey babe you're kind of early I said 9:00 its 8:15" he said looking at his watch.

I looked him into his eyes his sweet innocent eyes.

The eyes I looked into every full moon as he transformed into a wolf.

I couldn't do this, but I had to, but I could break-up with him and run-away.

No I had to tell him so I just spit it out.

"Tyler I'm late" I said looking at the hardwood shined floors of the mansion.

" No, we're early, the game doesn't start till 10:00 come inside" he said grabbing my arm to pull me inside.

I shoved it off he wasn't understanding I had to make it clearer without giving the point.

"Ty the condom broke" I said as I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I looked at him and he had no emotion like he still didn't understand the words coming out of my mouth or words at all.

"But you still can't get pregnant I'm a werewolf I can't impregnate you it just doesn't work like that" he said as if he was making a point as his voice slowly raised.

"Tyler shhh! Calm down lets go inside" I said pulling myself together I could tell I was going to have to be the grown-up this time.

We walked in the house and sat down on the couch next to each other and sat in silence then he turned to me a took a little glance at my stomach and winced then he looked into my eyes

. "How many weeks?" he said in a low voice with no feelings as if he couldn't care.

"I don't know Ty we never really use a condom" I said thinking of the last time we did and I think it was our first time me and him did it.

We only used one for safety precautions we never thought anything like this would happen.

He buried his face in his hands as he put his head between his knees and took deep breaths and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So are we going to keep it" He said numbly standing up. Did he really just ask me that I thought to myself?

"Well I'm not giving it up for adoption if that's what you mean" I said standing up defending my child our child that we had made together and now he didn't want to take responsibility.

"That's not what I meant, I meant abortion" he said correcting him but feeling bad after what he'd just said.

I looked at him in shock and horror then we turned around to see his mom standing there with her mouth open.

"Tell me you didn't Tyler" she said looking at him with worry and disappointment as the lines on her fore head crinkled.

He stood with shame as he began to feel guilty and one tear trickled down his cheek but he quickly rubbed it off.

Now I felt really bad for him.

"Tyler Tiberius Lockwood answers me" she yelling and I jumped a little to the loud voice coming out of this little lady.

He turned away once again as more tears flowed out but he pushed them away and answered his mom like told.

"We didn't know this would happen, we weren't thinking" he said trying to explain to his mom and make her understand but he couldn't make her understand without telling her he was a werewolf.

I had to speak up for the sake of my boyfriend " it's my fault I wasn't on birth control" I said lying I had been on birth control every day until Tyler told me I didn't need it because there was no way in hell I could get pregnant .

"You shut-up, And Caroline does your mother, the sheriff knows" she said emphasizing on sheriff.

I looked at the floorboards and kept quiet like I should have.


	2. Not My Fault

"So you haven't told her?" said with an evil smile I felt only I could see.

She would love to tell my mom herself and just see the pain on her face, just the way she was pained when she found out Tyler and me were going out.

"Mom leave it" Tyler said standing in front of me staring directly at his mother.

" Your telling me to leave it, you got a girl pregnant and you want me to just leave it" she said yelling frantically and letting a couple tears fall.

I moved out front in front of Tyler and grabbed my bag "Babe where are you going" Tyler asked he looked furious with his mother but lowered his voice to talk to me.

"Umm I should leave" I said quickly ignoring his mother's vindictive glares and walking towards the door.

"Wait" Tyler called as I was opening the door.

"I'm coming to" he said walking past his mother who played the innocent card and grabbed my hand and we walked out the door together with dignity and calm … until we got to the car.

"What are we going to do Care!" he said panicking, pacing back and forth in front of his car.

"I don't know Ty, but we'll figure it out together" I said rubbing his back but he just looked to paranoid like the whole world had come crashing down and that worried me.

"Care I don't know if I could be a dad" he said as he slid down on his truck and hit the ground with a soft thud.

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks; he didn't think he could be a dad what did that mean?

He wouldn't leave his mate and his child would he? "Oh God tonight I got to tell the pack" he said burying his face in his hands and just sitting there in silence.

He was right we had to tell the pack and I had to tell Elena and Bonnie before I started to show.

Tyler took a quick glance at my stomach and moved his hands toward it then pulled back.

I could tell Tyler was in total withdrawal about everything but I was hoping this was momentarily because I needed support through this.

"Ok let's go" he said wiping his tears and getting up quickly.

"Baby you going to be ok" I asked with worry in my tone as I got into the car on the other side.

"Yeah fine" he said I couldn't tell if Tyler was being sarcastic or just nonchalant but either way I didn't like it.

At The Game Party

Every game had a party and of course I and Tyler went to it.

It was at Jared Daniels house and he was the kicker of the football team, we usually had it at Ty's since he was the quarterback but since his mom was there I don't think she would've been reasonable with leaving.

As soon as we entered the party me and Ty went our separate ways and did what we do best… party.

Of course I was careful not to drink anything and to distract the fact I wasn't drinking I did a pyramid with the cheerleaders.

And of course Tyler didn't like that so he interrupted us "Caroline could I talk to you!" he said yelling over the loud music and stupid football players yelling for Jared to finish the keg, probably so he'd be too drunk to notice them trashing his own house.

"Tyler hold on "I said as I grabbed the back of my foot and heard all the people applauding.

"Care, come down now" he said with more anger like an abusive boyfriend.

"Guys put her down, her boyfriends mad" Carol Streaks the co-captain of the cheerleading squad taunted Tyler.

This wasn't a very good idea due to the fact that he changes into a werewolf every full moon and this one was coming up.

"Carol don't fuck with me right now I'm not in the mood" he said as he caught me as Jamie-Lynn pushed me off her shoulders.

"Damn Caroline you got a feisty one, I'm super glad you left Matt, sharing is caring" Carol said acting like the superficial bitch she was.

She knew how Tyler was when it came to Matt.

But being how she is, she still kept talking.

"You know I've heard about abusive relationships" Carol said laughing with the other cheerleaders as Tyler grabbed me by the arm to near where the keg was.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said furious I felt everyone's eyes on us we because from what I've heard from people ;Me and Tyler always had good fights but they didn't know what this one was about.

"Look I can't drink so what do you want me to do sit around and watch you drink and party" I said in a high whisper with more fury.

He didn't seem understanding at all like this was my entire fault. I felt like every second he was telling me why weren't you on birth control and why didn't you remind me to use a condom and etc.

"Babe come on let's dance" he said grabbing my arm. I ripped my hands out of his and folded my arms.

"I don't want to dance with you" I said meanly but sounding a little like a spoiled little girl.

"Care come on don't do this in front of everyone, you know I could very well pick you up and drag you inside" he said with a menacing face on as if he would.

"But the question is would you" I said breathing into his face with a taunting voice and walking away.

I looked back once and so did he but we just kept walking.

"Let's go care Jared wants' to see us do the 3 and a half twist" Carol said as if it was an order.

"Can't" I said very disappointed but playing it cool.

"Why not" she asked frustrated with my incompetent attitude.

"Not that I can't I just don't want to" I said annoyed now I walked over to a tree stump and sat down alone watching the cheerleaders cheer and the jocks be jocks.

Then I felt a vibration and grabbed my phone out my pocket it read via txt message from Ty with a heart.

I opened my phone and it read "I love you" I looked and of course got a small glance from Tyler then he went back to shooting pool.

I texted back "don't you always" and turned off my phone.

Then I heard crunching on the gravel and looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hey Care" he said with his usual sweet voice and I saw all the cheerleaders give me the whore look.

"Hey Steven" I said happy to see him it'd been a while he usually avoided me and that was hard to do since our lockers were next to each other because when we picked them we were together.

Me and Stevens break-up was pretty simple he had cheated on me with Carol.

"We need to talk" he said not looking at me once.

"About what?" I asked plain and simple digging a stick into the dirt.

"I care about you a lot Care, and I think I love you" he said slowly and then he looked at me and I quickly looked at Tyler and of course he was looking at me.

He gritted his teeth cracked the pool stick in half and ran towards me and Steven and I stood up quickly and did the first thing I thought of… I stood in front of Steven.


	3. Drunk Sex?

"Caroline move" Tyler said gritting his teeth and shaking with anger.

I hesitated a little by looking around to see all the people staring with shock.

"Ty, calm down" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder but he violently shook it off.

"No Care, he loves you" he said yelling as he put his arm over my shoulder and pushed Steven with one hand.

"Tyler stop!" I yelled loudly hoping he would listen.

I pushed Tyler a little bit and he nudged knowing it was me.

I grabbed him roughly by the wrist (even though to him it must've felt like a baby grabbing his wrist) and walked him over to the gate near the drive-way.

"What are you doing" I yelled in a question.

"I heard hiiimmm" he slurred. I could tell he was drunk by how he was acting.

"Babe your drunk" I said laughing having all the anger leave my body.

"It's not fucking funny" he said yelling pushing me a little too hard, but I grabbed on to a tree.

Then I heard someone coming towards us and I turned around.

"Caroline you okay" Sarah asked holding me and eyeing Tyler meanly.

Sarah was jakes mate and Jake was one of Tyler's best friends.

"I'm fine… I just tripped" I stuttered saying knowing it wasn't the truth.

I hated when Tyler got drunk because he always acted like this. "No but I…" I cut her off and went to her face "You saw nothing" I said pretty much growling at her.

I grabbed Tyler's hand and took the keys out his pocket and drove to his house.

When we got to Tylers house he was sobering a little bit but not enough to make life and death decisions.

"Ty you have to be really quiet" I said speaking to him like a baby.

I opened the door to the Lockwood mansion and cursed as the door creaked loudly as I closed it.

I walked up the stairs with Tyler in front of me stumbling on the steps and giggling.

When we got to his room I opened the door, closed it and locked it.

Then Ty put his hands around my waist and started to kiss he smashed his lips to mine.

I kissed back until I smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"No, Ty" I said turning my head like a child who didn't want to eat their food.

"Come on Babe, if you're tired we'll make it quick" he said still slurring his words.

I couldn't get anymore pregnant so what the hell.

He kissed me again and backed up towards the bed and we both gently fell on top of each other AND Tyler crept his hands in my pants "Ty, your drunk" I said still letting him kiss me.

"No I'm not" he said getting frustrated with me not being "easy".

I kissed him back and he slowly began to pull down my pants and I helped.

At the same time our shirts started coming off.

I wanted to say something but as soon as I saw his abs I was speechless.

"I love you Care and I will love this baby" he said looking into my eyes I looked back and responded romantically "I love you to" removing the last piece of clothes.

The next my body was sore as ever and it wasn't just because Tyler was a big guy or he liked it rough but for god sakes he was a werewolf and I don't think he could control himself.

I usually had a couple of bruises but nothing that make up couldn't cover up and they never really hurt so we never talked about it.

The next morning I woke up with a headache but that's better than the hang over Tyler was having.

"Oh god why didn't you stop my drinking" he said laughing covering his pulsing head.

I could tell he was in pain but he deserved it due to how he treated me.

I smiled back but didn't answer as I got up to find clothes to wear to school.

"I got to get ready for school" I said rolling over on my stomach on his bed with his sheets wrapped around me.

"What happened last night" he asked confused and curious.

"Nothing" I said not really wanting to explain it and hear his reaction.

"You're lying Care" he said sitting strait p on his bed and pulling me towards him to give him a kiss.

The kiss was soft and warm and reminded me of why I stay with him and love him so much.

" I don't want to talk about it now" I said a little frustrated as I grabbed clothes from his bottom drawer that I kept there just in case and went into the bathroom.

"I'll find out from the team today then" he yelled through the bathroom door like he was winning this fight.

"Whatever" I yelled back. On our way to school the ride was quiet but I felt his glances towards the little bruises on my arms.

"Well I know we had sex last night, so if we argued we made up" he laughed and smiled.

I looked back at him and nodded.

"And I know it was great" I nodded again and we laughed together.

We went to the usual parking space and Jake, Tyler's best friend was waiting there.

Then Tyler started to smile that must've meant that they were doing they're weird telepathy wolf thing.

That's how they always kept secrets and it pissed me off because Jake would come out of nowhere knowing facts about me and Tyler's sex life and how I had weird nipples and etc.

"Ty, I swear to god you better not tell him because if you do…" Tyler cut me off with a kiss.

"I won't" he said laughing at the anger and fury that my little blond body could hold_._

As I stepped out the car I went to the other side where Tyler and Jake were.

"Good night last night Care" Jake laughed.

I looked directly at Tyler and he winced "I told you not to say anything" he said shoving Jake.

I walked up to Ty and pushed him hard and hit him.

Then I heard the most bitchest annoying voice ever "Look who's being the abusive one now" Carol said laughing her wannabe Beverly hills laugh.

I simply ignored her and she walked away.

"Just for that you might have to work with Vincent McGee for your science project" I said joking around laughing as I walked towards Elena and bonnie.

I laughed at how Tyler pretended to bite his nails in a nervous way. "I'm so scared" he said sarcastically.

"Hey" I greeted bonnie and Elena with the public wave.

"Ask her!" Elena said pushing bonnie forward the bickered and argued a little until bonnie came out and talked.

"There's a rumor going around" bonnie said looking at the pavement I could tell it might be serious but I really didn't think so.

"Hey if it's that one about me sleeping with the whole football team that's half true" I said laughing at own joke but I was the only one laughing.

"Caroline are you pregnant" Elena asked stepping in front of bonnie I froze in shock and looked over at Tyler who slightly looked up and he started at me until one of his teammates called his name so now I was on my own.

Should I say yes should I say no?

I didn't know all I did know was I was pregnant and people were going to find out soon.


	4. A Shorter List Might Be Who Dosent Know

"Where did you hear that" I asked moving in closer making sure no one heard me.

"Well the football players, some cheerleaders, and a couple baseball players" Elena said counting it on her fingers, she then looked up and was hesitant because I just looked at her.

"Caroline" Bonnie said in a question.

"Yes" I whispered so quietly only someone with excellent ears would hear it, like Tyler.

But apparently Elena and Bonnie had heard it.

"Oh my god" Elena said backing up in shock and looking at my stomach.

Bonnie mimicked the same expression then they both moved forward and grabbed me into a bear hug.

I just stood there frozen; I just told someone I was pregnant.

Tyler's POV

I sat on the hood of the car with the guys and watched bonnie and Elena hug Caroline.

She told them, how could she I told her not to tell anybody.

_Told them what? Jake asked using our werewolf telepathy?_

What was I supposed to tell him the truth?

I mean he was my best friend but this secret was a big deal.

I already knew he was going to lecture me about how my brother had warned us to use condoms because impregnating our girlfriends could be dangerous.

_I did something really bad and now it's made something really bad. _

I said looking down at him from the roof of the car. He eyed me almost like he wanted to ask the question out loud.

_What'd you do Tyler? _

He asked still looking at me without blinking.

_Caroline… We… She's Pregnant?_

I struggled to say, and then he was just quiet he didn't look at me or talk to me on our way into the school.

"Jake" I said putting my arm on his shoulder to get his attention.

He shoved it off, "Do you know how dangerous this is for her, she could die, what did Mason tell you he warned you to use a condom and of course you don't listen do you ever?" he yelled at me.

"You treated her like shit at the party and now you have to take care of her child" he said shaking his head.

I didn't even know what he was talking about so I was confused I didn't remember really anything from the party.

Jake was supposed to be my best friend and he was yelling at me and speaking to me like a dog.

Only questions in my head was what did I do at that party last night and was he right, would I make this child's life miserable?

Caroline's POV

I sat at the toilet every second bending over to throw up while Bonnie and Elena held my hair and I listened to them give me a lecture.

"Caroline we told you not to have sex with him and you lied to Stefan and said you weren't, he was only worried about your safety" she said disappointed with me but I really didn't want to hear it.

"Have you told your mom" she asked impatiently waiting for my answer.

"No, not yet" I said violently throwing up after I'd said that.

I got up wiped my mouth and was stopped by Elena who stood in front of me.

"You got to tell her, we could go together?" she said smiling and putting her arm around me and walking over to the sink with me.

"No I'm going to tell her with Tyler" I said wiping the mest up mascara and applying a new layer.

Elena put on a face of disgust when I said Tyler.

"Oh yeah I forgot he was the father, he is right" she said smiling but acting as if she really didn't know.

I looked at her with shock and my mouth hanged open.

"What about that time you and Steven, you know" she said trying to show it with her hands.

"We said we would never talk about that, and no we used a condom" I said changing my happy mood to a mad.

I'd made a mistake a couple weeks ago at a party and had sex with Steven the night of a full moon when Tyler was gone.

But Tyler never found out and I was hoping he never would.

"Whatever" Elena said changing the subject immediately.

"I got Trig and I can't be late so bye" Elena said waving goodbye to me as she opened the bathroom door.

"You coming Bonnie" Elena asked still holding the door.

"Yeah hold on" bonnie said then Elena closed the door and bonnie came next to me.

"You told me you guys didn't use a condom" bonnie said whispering out loud.

"What are you talking about" I said dumbfounded even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Remember that day you were freaking out because you thought you had a pregnancy scare and then..." I cut her off and set her strait just like I had done with Jakes mate.

"I said nothing" I said quickly leaving the bathroom and walking down the hallway in a running pace.

Then I bumped into someone, none other than Tyler himself.

"Whoahh! Hey babe" he said smiling giving me a kiss.

I kissed him back but not very compassionately but he didn't seem to notice.

"We need to talk" we both said in unison. Then we both looked at each other and usually we would've laughed and said something like "jinx you owe me a soda, or you owe "something else".

But we both knew what we had to tell each other was serious.

"You want to cut 3rd" Tyler asked as we moved out of the middle of the hallway.

"Sure" I said holding his hand as we secretly walked out the school.

We sat down at the back lunch tables hoping no janitors would come out side and see us and tell us to go back in.

"I heard you and Elena talking" he said squinting at the light of the sun shining in his eyes.

Then he looked at me and looked down again.

"I told her" I said almost flinching at him getting up, but he went to sit next to me.

"I'm not mad, and even if I was I would never hit you" he said lifting my chin and giving me a soft peck on the lips.

"It didn't seem like that last night" I said turning my face and pretending to look at the trees to distract the fact I was madder at him then I showed.

"I know Jake told me what happen and I'm sorry about everything" he said sounding sincere as he turned my shoulder so I was facing him.

"Do you really mean it Ty because I don't have time for your bull" I said not getting to close so he wouldn't get the idea that I was just forgiving him easily.

"No bull" he said smiling and putting his hands in mine.

"So what do you have to tell me" I asked just remembering we both had something to say.

"Jake knows" he said quietly but definitely loud enough for me to hear.

It took a little while for me to process the bad things that could come out of Jake knowing but I got some.

I stood up quickly "Why?" I yelled waiting for an instant answer.

"I don't know I just can't keep secrets from him" he said talking a little too fast.

"Well we might as well tell the whole school shouldn't we" I said sarcastically and walked away.

"You told Elena and Bonnie" he yelled while he walked unstable through the tables.

He was right I shouldn't have told them without talking to him but Jake was different what if he told his girlfriend and she told the pack before we got the chance to.

"Ok fine if it makes you feel better I'm sorry I told him" Tyler said stopping at one table and just standing there as I turned around.

"It does actually" I said with a pouty face but still a little angry.

He walked up to me and kissed me and I felt his breath in my mouth and his hands cupped around my butt.

"I love you" I smiled and laughed due to the argument we just had.

"Love you to" he said putting his shoulder in my arm.

"And I love this little one to" he said rubbing my tummy and he laughed and so did I and today was a good day other than the fact I had to tell my mom and the pack that I was pregnant and apparently people in school knew the question was from who.

Then I and Tyler went inside the school before we missed 4th period.

"See I told you she was pregnant, I knew I heard her talking about it at the party with him saying she couldn't drink, and you were worried I would start a rumor but it was the truth" a sneaky cheerleader whispered with her "friend with benefits".

"So she really is pregnant" the cheerleader's boy toy said in disappointment.

"Don't be so disappointed Steven" she said back to the jock who's world had just fallen due to the fact he found out the girl he loved was pregnant with another guys child, or not.

"Her mom doesn't know and I wonder who should tell her" Carol smiled being the evil, crazy, mean bitch she was.

"Carol we can't that's personal" Steven pleaded worrying about Caroline and how he cared too much to do that.

She laughed "You can't but I can" Carol said smiling and getting out from behind the brick wall and dragging Steven along.

_Note to Readers: I noticed you all are starting to hate Tyler and that is how I wanted it because if you really pay attention to it Tyler's an ass lol. But don't worry Tyler's not always going to be the bad guy, deep inside he truly loves Caroline he's just so terrified of this baby that he pushes her away, but a person could just take so much. And also I want to know if you guys want me to show throughout the whole pregnancy or just the beginning and then be like 7 months later and go to the part where she gives birth? Thanks for the support especially Bella Bimbo, and journey 17. _


	5. Im Scared

I'd been feeling sick all weak and I tried to hide it from Tyler but he insisted we both stay home from school together.

"So what do you want, moltrin or advil" Tyler said holding up the bottles while he still looked through the medicine cabinet.

I laughed he looked at me confused "Ty medicine dosent take away morning sickness"

"Oh" he laughed he sat next to me and rubbed my thigh.

"Sorry for giving you false hope" he laughed. I smiled and rubbed my stomach as i felt like I had to throw up.

"I hope it's a boy" Tyler said looking at me smiling, but still obviously worried about the whole being a father thing.

"Ty Im scared" I said as tears started to run down my face.

"Care come on not with the waterworks again" he said rubbing my tears away.

"What if its half wolf" I said crying even more thinking of the pain giving birth to a regular baby but what about a wolf baby , they're much stronger.

He was quiet and he ignored the question and looked away.

"What do you know Ty that you're not telling me" I asked worried for my health and our babies health.

He looked me in the eyes with worry and fear." I talked to my mom... she wasn't mad only at me for getting you pregnant but also she's worried you could die carrying this baby and

giving birth" he said looking away with pain in his eyes as one tear fell.

I sobbed hysterically now, I mean I loved this baby already but I don't think I love it enough to die , which sounded so cruel I cried even more.

"Ty I can't do this" I said sitting up crying and running to the door.

But Ty was to fast for me and he ran in his amazing speed grabbed me by the wrists and pushed me against the wall.

"Where are you going?" he said wiping his tears away angrily already knowing where I was going.

"Ty I can't do this, I cant carry this baby or give birth im not strong enough" I said crying pulling away from his wrists but his grip did not loosen , it got even tighter.

He lifted my chin and when I put it back down he moved his head into my gaze "You're the strongest person I know Care maybe not physically but mentally, you helped me through my transformation, you helped me when my uncle died and when my dad died and I will be there every step of the way if you keep this baby" he said crying a couple tears but wiping them away quickly.

"Ty you can't do this to me" I said dropping to the floor as he loosened his grip.

"I already know if I get an abortion you'll leave me, you say you won't but last time I had a pregnancy scare we didn't talk for weeks and you told me it was because you were scared... Well Tyler Im scared now!" I said yelling at him for not understanding the upcoming pain physically and my mental pain now.

"Im not proud of what I did but if you get an abortion, Care I swear to god I will never talk to you again and I will tell your mom" he said angrily looking at me, as if he hated me.

"Why are you doing this to me!" I yelled loudly; I didn't feel like Tyler was there for me I felt like he was against me and wanted to ruin my life.

"So are you going to keep it" he asked impatiently.

"Yes" I whispered.

"What" he said happy with joy.

"Yes!" I yelled getting up.

His expression changed from happiness to confusion like he didn't know what he did.

"Now get out Ty" I yelled to him grabbing his arm; I obviously wasn't strong enough but him knowing it was me he budged.

"Wait , why" he said confused stepping outside the door.

"Write this note down, you never give your pregnant girlfriend and ultimatum, especially when shes pregnant" I said slamming the door in his face.

I walked toward the steps when all of a sudden Tyler was in front of me.

"How'd you get in" I said calmly looking to see if I locked the door.

"Back-door was open but thats not important, Care im sorry thats the only way I can convince you this would be a mistake" he said changing the subject to how he broke into my house; his apology seemed sincere.

"Well you could've talked to me without threatening me, now please get out" I said still calm opening the door for hopefully the last time.

He left calmly and quietly and I slid down the door with my back and fell to the ground and sobbed.

I wanted this baby I just was afraid of death and this baby was going to be half werewolf , What if it was a girl, my little girl couldn't handle that I sobbed as I thought that.

"Ughhh" I groaned there's a pack meeting tonight, and me and Tyler were fighting , and we had to tell them that im pregnant I thought covering my face.

"Why now" I moaned.

Extremely sorry for the delay , my computer had a virus and was completely shut down and didn't turn on. Well anyway hope you like this chapter and I put a preview of next chap there's a pack meeting and the truth comes out, problem is the pack meetings on a full moon hopefully none of them get mad enough to attack; I've decided to skip to 7 months into her pregnancy.


	6. Their First Time

RATED M INAPROPIATE LANGUAGE!  
Inapropriate Language Warning

I lied in my bed crying.

I mean how could this happen, any of this.

On top of the crazy fact I was dating a werewolf I was pregnant with his child.

My cellphone was off the hook ringing and I could tell it was Tyler its was his specialized ring for txt messages.

I opened my phone it read via txt message from Ty I read it and it said _Babe im sorry just talk to me please, and please come to the pack meeting._

I sincerly felt bad for him for that I txt him back _I'll be at the pack meeting , but the talking to you part I have to think about" _I pressed send and turned my phone off.

I really didnt understand what I did wrong I mean other than not being on birth control, but really I couldnt stand it not knowing why me and tyler didnt work out we argued alot more but im pretty sure it was my hormones but what if it wasnt.

I forgot about all the stressful things and remebered the first time me and Tyler had sex and how terrified I had been.

_We walked through the door of his house and I threw off my party hat and he took the whistle out his mouth and grabbed me into a kiss. _

_At first it was just an innocent kiss then Tyler started to get more into it._

_"Tyler we can't" I said pushing him away like I was a baby not wanting her peas. _

_I didnt want to tell him but I didn't neccessarily not want to have sex with him , I was just scared._

_"Come on Care you're holding out on me, lets just try" he said moving back to my lips when I pulled away again he started to kiss me on the neck then he lifted me over his shoulder and I burst into laughter. _

_"Shhh , my brothers out back" he laughed and dragged me up the stairs._

_When we got to his room he threw me on the bed and locked the door._

_He took off his shirt and I stared at his abs in awe , I mean Matt had abs but Tyler's were like a craved statue._

_He lied on top of me slightly opening my legs then he bagan to kiss me. _

_I felt his toungue synchronize with mine and I moaned in awe when he started to rub my clit._

_"Tyler" I yelled as I felt myself getting wet. _

_"Shhh" he yelled but laughed at the same time suprised at my reaction._

_"My brother will hear you" he said putting his hand over my mouth but still rubbing , and my moans came out muffled. _

_He slowly took my pants off and I took off his next. _

_Then he took my panties off and my shirt._

_The last piece of clothes we had on which was my bra and his boxers dropped, now we were both completely naked and admiring eachothers bodies._

_Tyler got up and grabbed a condom out of his dresser he ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth, threw it on the floor then he slid it on. He looked me in the eyes "You sure you want to do this" Tyler asked me looking me in the eyes rubbing my cheek._

_"Yes Babe" I said moaning out for him barely able to keep it together. _

_He positioned me correctly held my back and I felt the tip of his penis when he entered I flinched in pain and held on to him tighter._

_"You ok Babe" he asked me worried but not wanting to exit because the pain it would be to put it back in._

_I nodded my head not being able to let words come out he entered deeper and I yelled I didnt know if it was pain or pleasure , maybe both._

_"Babe you sure you fine" he said kissing my tears away and holding onto me tightly at each thrust._

_"Im fine Ty its just hurts a little" I said not wanting to emphasize the pain._

_I was in an extreme amount of pain but I didnt want to tell Tyler because I felt like he would feel it was all his fault._

_I mean he couldnt help he was rough I mean he was a werewolf for godsakes what did I expect._

_Then Tyler went deeper this time._

_I moaned out in pain and pleasure._

_"Do you want me to go slower" he asked worried about me wondering if it was to much probably. _

_"Yeah" I said holding on to his back._

_Then hestarted to go faster "Ty, I- Thought- You were going to go- slower" I asked pausing in between the pumps._

_"Babe if you dont want it to hurt next time your going to have to endure pain this time" he said holding on to me and he thrust me even harder._

_I cried out into pain "Tyler I cant" I said crying now , like if we werent having sex as if he was torchering me. _

_"Babe just a little while longer, you're still tight" he told me getting on top of me now but trying not to put any weight._

_To take my concentration away from the pain he tried talking to me but that didnt work so then we just started to kiss and suprisingly that helped. He did the last thrust and then he rolled off me and went on his side so he could see me._

_"You ok" he asked really worried about me now since I was still crying a little._

_"Yeah, yeah im fine" I said wiping my tears away quickly and turning over, not facing him. _

_He turned me back over "Im sorry Babe" he said rubbing my side trying to sooth me. _

_"Sorry for what" I asked wiping the still running tears away._

_"Im sorry I hurt you, its usually not that painful I just sometimes can't help my strength and I didnt want to crush you so obviously all my other strength was being pushed into you and..." I cut him off and put my finger over his lips. _

_"Shhh Its not your fault besides, Im glad you were my first" I said smiling but still slightly in pain he kissed me good night and I fell asleep in an instant; I was exhausted , but i knew Tyler was still awake watching over me. _

_When I woke up the next morning my body was sore with pain especially my clit._

_It felt like I'd given birth the night before and it was swollen. I groaned loudly and rolled over into Tylers arms._

_"Good morning" Tyler said giving me a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back I got up top put my panties on when the door swung open._

_"I heard alot of yelling in here last..." Them Mason stopped talking. Tyler got up quickly to cover me with sheets. "Get out man!" Tyler had yelled and Mason was frozen in shock and dissapointment but he left quickly._

I laughed remebering how I'd first met Tylers brother. Then I heard the door bell ring I ran down the stairs to get it and it was Tyler.

"Im sorry ,can I come in" he asked reaching in to hold my hands. I pulled away "Yeah sure" I said sitting down on the couch in the living room turning up the volume on the tv purposely.

"Can you lower that" he asked staying calm with anger raging inside him.

"I cant hear you I pretended" Then he reached for the control and I pulled away and he fell hard with a thud on the floor.

I boomed with laughter but he got up quick with his werewolf speed and grabbed the remote but I tickled him and he dropped it when we both reached for it we leaned in for a kiss then Tyler pushed me on the couch taking off his jacket.

He tried not to put weight on my stomach and we kissed passionately anf Tyler put a little more weight on me and rubbed my stomach then my mom loudly burst the door open.

"Why didnt you tell me" she asked raging with anger and crying. As Tyler quickly sat up, and I pulled my bra back on quickly.

"Tell you what" I asked extremely lost and confused.

Then Carol walked in the room "Sheriff Forbes I told her to stop her affair with steven but she didnt listen and now shes pregnant with his child"

**Great cliffhanger right? Well all the secrets are out and they still have a pack meeting to go to and tonight is full moon, God so much drama ... I LOVE IT!**


	7. All Goes Down In Flames

It was quiet, all that was heard was my breathing.

I could almost feel Tyler's eyes burning through my back.

"You're pregnant" my mom repeated asking again.

Tears stained her face and I was to afraid to turn around and face Tyler.

"Yes, but its not Stevens" I said looking at my feet not making eye contact with anybody.

"What do you mean it's not Stevens, theres no way it could be Stevens because you guys never hooked up recently" Tyler intterupted and you could tell his teeth were clenched by the way his words were mumbled.

I turned around and sobbed "Right" he yelled extremely mad now.

"We did, and we werent safe" I whispered but definetly loud enough for him to hear.

He grabbed the nearest thing and threw it across the room I flinched in fear and he tipped over our glass table and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Ty , cal m down" I said reaching for him but he backed away quickly.

"Dont tell me to fuckin calm down" he yelled and everyone jumped in terror.

"It was that night" he said laughing with anger, "That night when It was full moon and when I came back you weren't there" he voice slowly raised.

"And I fuckin called you and you didnt pick up, next day you told me you went to Elenas but I figured out that she had went out and you changed your story saying you were at Bonnies house" he slightly yelled he looked at me with so much pain and anger in his eyes.

Then he looked at my stomach he moved towards me and I flinched "And it might not even be mines" he said as tears trickled down his face dues to all the pain I was causing him.

It, did he just call our baby an it or maybe me and stevens baby?

He backed away quickly wiping his tears and he grabbed his jacket and quickly walked towards the door.

"Ty Im Sorry" I said a little louder than before and with more sincerity to my voice.

"You know what Care dont be sorry, and dont bother coming to the pack meetings ever because its for me and my mate and from this point on your not my mate, and if you see me in the hallway dont talk to me" he said looking me strait in the eyes making it hurt more.

My mom couldnt take it anymore she sobbed her way up the steps.

Then Tyler left out the front door slamming it so hard I think it cracked and then it was me and Carol left in the room.

She looked up the steps making sure my mom couldnt hear or see "Caroline I told you it was a bad idea to be captain, and that I would get you back" she mocked walking up to my face looking me up and down shaking her head as if she had the right to dissaprove anything I do.

"You happy now Carol" I said wiping my tears away and being strong.

"Estatic actually ,now you dont have a boyfreind or mate or whatever you call him, you dont got cheerleading and soon you wont have the body either" she said laughing as she skipped out my house with her blond ponytail swaying back and forth and slamming the door on the way out.

**The Next Day At School**

The next day I felt like people were purposely looking at me.

I wouldnt have even came to school but I had to talk to Tyler, and I thought maybe he might not come but then I saw him throwing a football with Jake in the parking lot.

I called him twice but he completely ignored me then grabbed Jake by the arm and they moved there spot.

I was going to have to catch him in gym, 4th period.

**Tylers POV**

"_Whats going on with you and Care" Jake asked mentally using werewolf telepathy._

I was quiet for a little while ignoring the question.

_"Tyler, come on you could tell me anything" Jake _said

He didnt throw back the football and he held it waiting.

_"She cheated on me" I told him._

_"What do you mean cheated" Jake asked confused._

_"I mean some other guy stuck their dick in her vagina. I said being literal._

I walked away quickly ignoring the catch we were just having.

_"Was it Matt" Jake asked._

_"No... Steven"I told him_

He didnt respond for a little while then he responded in telepathy.

_"Look Im sorry man but maybe you could give her another chance , remeber when you cheated on her" Jake said._

_"Look ,we were never mates then and we were just dating its not the same" I said stopping and eyeing him meanly for even saying that._

_"What about the baby" Jake asked_

_"What baby" I said._

Ignoring the rest of his questions completely.

**Carolines POV**

I sat on the bench waiting for him to come to his locker everytime I heard footsteps I got up, but this time it was really him.

He was laughing with his freinds but when he saw me his laugh turned into a frown.

He opened his locker and was ready to leave quick but I blocked him and I was pretty sure he wouldn't push me so I took my chances.

"Tyler we need to talk" I said trying to look him in the eyes but he refused to.

He stayed quiet not looking at me at all and I just kept talking.

"Its yours" I said smiling trying to brighten his mood but I dont know how to brightens someone mood who found out there pregnant girlfreind cheated on them.

He looked at me squinting his eyes like if he was trying to figure out something or like if he had questions, then he finally talked.

"I dont beleive you" he said trying to leave again.

I blocked him taking a paper out of my bookbag "I knew you wouldnt so I brought proof" I said taking the paternity test out of my bag and handing it to him.

He looked at it and I waited for his expression to change to happiness but he just handed it back "So what do you want child support" he asked not making any contact with me at all.

"No I want your support" I said suprised at me for revealing my feelings, when I told myself I wouldnt break down crying.

"Listen don't cry but Im sorry I cant give you that" he said finally leaving the locker room.

I sat down and watched him leave and cryed and I was horrified , because Carol was right I was losing everything.

I lost my boyfriend/best freind and im losing cheerleading, my body , and even my own mother who hadn't talked to me in days.

I called the only person I knew would be there for me throught thick and thin and always had my back no matter what...

Stefan.

**Yes finally stefan comes into the story and carol manages to make everyones life a living hell, she killed three birds with one stone literaly. Ok maybe not literaly killed but by giving away Carolines secret carolines devastated, Tylers devastated and Carolines mom. I guess this whole familys going down in flames but imagine what happens when vampires get involved.**


	8. Love is still floating around

"You cheated on him" Stefan asked with surprise.

I nodded my head with tears falling.

"On a full moon" he asked looking at me with pure disappointment.

I nodded again feeling disgusted with myself.

"What were you thinking Care" he asked getting angry at my unresponsibilty.

"It's your job as his mate to stay true to him and to never ever be unfaithful" he yelled making sure I understood.

"I know" I whispered just wanting someone to comfort me and make me feel better.

"No, you don't know or you would've never cheated on him" Stefan yelled.

He looked at me as I started to hysterically cry.

"I'm sorry" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry, it was a mistake" I cried out dropping to the floor.

Stefan came to me and gave me a hug and held me tight.

"It's ok" he said holding me in his arms.

Tyler's Pov

I sat in Jakes living room with the guys around me looking at me like I was a rare species.

"What" I yelled angered at their concerned stares.

"Are you ok man" Jake asked looking at me with pain and pity.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said looking at the ground drinking another beer.

"You should slow down with those drinks" Jared said looking at me with concern.

I got up "You should get the fuck…" I said getting ready to attack him until Jake got up and held me back.

"Ok maybes it's time to go somewhere to cool off" Jake said but I didn't budge I was still going for Jared's throat.

_Tyler lets go Jake warned me using werewolf telepathy._

I could tell he was serious so I went with him.

"What's with you, I know Caroline broke your heart and …"

I punched him as hard as I could in the face but he ducked pushing me and I attacked him and he threw me on the ground.

I groaned on the floor and sat there and Jake sat down next to me.

"You're really hurting man, aren't you" he said sympathetically.

"You got no idea" I said with so much pain and hate in my voice.

"Do you hate her" he asked.

I was quiet for a moment or two.

I looked at him "I could never hate her".

"Are you going to forgive her" he asked obviously wanting me to.

"I don't know" I answered wanting to badly but it's hard.

"How do you cheat on your mate I can't even think of cheating on her and she just did it , and she didn't even use a condom; part of me hates her so much then the other part just wants to hold her" I said as a tear fell and I rubbed it away.

"People make mistakes" Jake commented.

"She had sex with him Jake, sex" I cried out how could she do this to me.

"I've done everything for her, everything, I would've died for her and I still would" I said crying into my arms.

Jake just put his arm around me not knowing what to do.

I felt like someone had punched me in the chest and kept punching until I was down and then they started kicking.

I felt empty.

I knocked on her door waiting for an answer.

When the door finally opened I looked at her and felt her pain.

"Tyler" she whispered looking at me like I was an angel.

"We need to talk" I said walking past her into her house sitting on her couch.

"About what" she said asking dumb.

"You know care" I told her with anger in my voice.

"Ty, I'm sorry" she said looking at the ground not even looking into my eyes.

I didn't answer I had come to talk about the baby but now I had all these emotions building up inside of me and I didn't care about the baby right now.

"How could you do that Care" I asked looking her strait in the eyes to make it hurt more so she could feel my pain.

She was quiet and I just looked at her.

"It was a mistake" she whispered with tears already staining her face.

"Mates don't make that kind of mistake" I yelled getting up feeling my body shake.

"I'm sorry" she said as tears ran down her face.

"When I bit you it meant you were mines, forever" I said shaking with pure anger and I felt my eyes changing colors.

I turned around and breathed.

"I forgive you Caroline but I just don't know if I'll ever love you the same" I said turning around and looking as her face went from happiness to sadness in 2 seconds.

I walked past her leaving her house and felt the anger building up and I felt my body shaking furiously and my eyes turning colors and my bones cracking.

I screamed at the pain then felt myself change into wolf and I looked at Caroline's house once and there she was standing there crying.

I ran as fast as I could back home leaving my car there and everything.

Later That Day

I walked up the steps of my house hearing my mom inside talking to someone.

"Yeah that poor Caroline broke his heart" she said.

And I heard a familiar voice answering "Yea" he answered.

I walked through the door "Hey Ty where were you and whose clothes are those your wearing" my mom asked looking at the bruises left from my transformation.

"I had things to do" I said hurrying up the steps.

Jake followed and when we went in my room he locked the door.

"You changed into a wolf tonight didn't you" he asked watching me as I changed into my own clothes.

"Yea" I answered trying to forget about it.

"It not full moon so something must've made you really mad to transform" he said with concern.

"You went to go see Caroline" he said using our werewolf telepathy.

"Yea" I answered not wanting to make it a bigger deal then it really was.

"You could've hurt her" he yelled worrying for my mate's sake.

"I wouldn't hurt her" I yelled back.

"You don't know what you could do you can't control it "he said moving closer to me so he could see my expressions.

"Around Caroline I can control it, and around our baby" I answered getting defensive.

"So now it our baby" he said emphasizing on the our.

"It's always been our baby and yea I love her and I don't want to lose her I just need time" I said looking at him trying to make him understand.

He looked through my drawers "What are you hiding I hear you in your head don't forget that" he said still rummaging through my things.

I got up quickly but it was to late as I saw the sparkle in his eyes like a little kid seeing toys r us.

He turned around holding a little box and as he opened he saw the ring.

"You was going to ask her to marry you" he pretty much yelled looking like a little kid.

I laughed at his reaction and answered "was".


	9. The Spark's Just Not There

After Jake had told the whole pack about the "proposal" I felt weird around Caroline now.

We talked every now and then mostly about the baby.

I had promised to help out with the baby and I was, I was buying diapers and neutral colored clothes, not knowing the sex of the baby yet.

We sat down at the lunch table together and he looked into my eyes.

"What" I asked not wanting to eat in front of him now.

"Do you want to come to Jared's house party with me" he said smiling staring at me again.

I just looked at him then looked down smiling and I nodded my head.

"Really" he asked starting to almost blush.

I laughed and smiled more and nodded my head saying yes.

"Well I'll pick you up tonight then" he said laughing he grabbed his plate and was getting up until I stopped him.

"Where you going" I asked not wanting to be alone.

"To football, I'm sorry" he said smiling sympathetically.

He walked away and I sat there alone at the table.

Than all of a sudden Steven plopped down on the seat in front of me.

"Hey Care" he said smiling staring at me while I tried to look away.

"You should go" I said starting to get up but he got up and stood in front of me.

"Care we need to talk" he said moving in front of me every time I tried to move.

"We have nothing to talk about" I said trying to push back but he grabbed my arm firmly and walked to me out the lunchroom.

I shoved my arm out of his "Let go Steven" I yelled pushing him away.

He grabbed my arm not letting me leave "This baby is it mine" he asked and I looked into his eyes and saw a hint of regret for what he did with Carol.

"No" I smiled evilly not realizing it.

I saw a hint of pain in his eyes as he hoped it would be his.

He let go of my arm and walked away and I just stared at him as he walked out the double doors of the school.

Tylers POV

I ran through the field as fast as I could "Jake I'm open" I yelled turning around slightly pivoting my foot.

He threw me the ball and I ran through the field getting to touchdown.

"Good Catch Tyler ok everyone wash up now" Coach yelled hitting me in the back.

Jake came up next to me as we walked out the school.

"You've been in a good mood lately" Jake said running a little at my quick pace.

I didn't answer so I wouldn't look suspicious but that just made it more obvious.

"You and Caroline have been talking" he said making a statement.

"Yeah, and" I said really wanting to know what he thought about it.

"I don't man I mean she makes you happy, right" he asked going somewhere with this conversation.

"Yeah" I replied not even having to think about it.

"Well go for it then… oh and have fun at the party" he winked as he ran to catch up with some of the other guys.

At The Party

"Have you seen Caroline" I asked some random girl at the party and she pointed to upstairs.

I heard throwing up so I hurried to the room and there she was throwing up I held her hair up.

"Awww Babe you okay" I asked as I held her air looking away from the toilet.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day" She groaned loudly at frustration of her gagging.

She got up and took a toothbrush out her bag and brushed he teeth from about 10 min.

She walked over to the bed and me being the dog I am looked up her skirt and I didn't regret it for a second.

Caroline was looking hot tonight her legs were out and the tiny black dress perfectly shaped her body.

And her ass, well don't even get me started with that.

"Are you coming" she asked as she sat down on the bed and I slowly walked over.  
"So… you really are pregnant "I said already knowing it but reality finally hitting.

"Yeah" she sighed looking at her stomach.

For a while we both just looked at the ceiling then I was the first to speak.

"Care" I whispered looking at her.

She wasn't looking at me so I took her hand in mine and that got her attention.

"I love you" I told her as I moved in to give her a kiss.

"I love you to" she whispered then we lied there.

Caroline let go of my hand and got on top of me and began kissing me and un- buttoning my shirt.

"Care" I muttered in between the kisses.

She kept kissing me though.

"I don't think I'm ready for this I said pushing her away" I said shocked that I just denied sex.

She groaned and started to cry "I told you I was sorry Tyler I don't know why you just won't forgive me" she said buttoning her shirt and getting off the bed leaving.

I grabbed her arm "I do forgive you Caroline" I said pulling her closer but she moved away.

"Then why Tyler why won't you just be with me physically which is what I want more than anything" she yelled wiping away her tears starting to calm down.

"I want to but I don't know I just can't" I said trying to make her understand.

"Well when you know call me "she said pulling her arm out of my hand and leaving.

I just lied on the bed for a second thinking why I couldn't do it I mean I wanted her physically more than anything.

But it was almost like my werewolf senses knew she had betrayed me and they pulled me away from her.

I never even wanted to talk to him about sex but I was going to have to talk to him and he was going to find out everything.

I was going to have to talk to

Mason.


	10. WE NEED TO TALK!

"Why didn't you tell me man" he groaned running his finger through his hair frustrated.

I could tell he felt responsible.

"I tried I was just scared you would be mad" I said looking at the ground.

"Of course I would be mad, I talked to you guys about this I mean if your positive this is your mate and you two are ready have sex but the most important thing is" he said looking at me wanting me to answer it.

"Use a condom" I said turning around not looking at him.

"That's not what I need to really talk about" I said turning around looking him in the eyes.

He sucked his teeth "That not the big surprise, what the hell Tyler this is serious you're going to be a father to a werewolf, whether it's a girl or boy" he told me making me realize what was inside Caroline's stomach.

It wasn't just a baby.

"I know it's serious…"I stopped talking thinking about what he just said.

"Wait it could be a werewolf if it's a girl" I asked him shocked and scared for my baby's sake.

"Yeah, there hasn't been many and sadly they usually don't usually survive there first transformation, which is around 6 or 7" he said putting his hands on my shoulder trying to make me understand the risk we had took.

I was shocked scared for my baby, what if it was a girl I didn't want my baby girl enduring that amount of pain and she might not survive.

"We'll talk about this later more when Caroline's around but what do you want to talk about" he asked regaining my focus.

"I can't get myself to you know with Caroline" I said looking at the floor.

He looked disturbed "Is this since she cheated on you" he asked.  
I winced and nodded "I want to but it's like my body won't let me, she betrayed me as a mate and I'm just thinking maybe we shouldn't get back together" I said feeling sick of the thought of it.

"Do you love her and your baby" he asked barely able to get out the question about the baby.

"More than anything" I answered without hesitation.

"Then give it time and you will learn to love her even more than you did before, this will make you stronger than you think" Mason answered sounding like a master.

At Sch_o_ol

I walked through the second floor halls looking for Caroline and finding her at her locker.

"Hey gorgeous" I said lying against her locker looking into her blue eyes and playing with her blond hair.

She ignored me and turned to me and gave me a cold glare then slammed he locker and walked away, I followed quickly.

"Look, I'm sorry" I told her grabbing her shoulder.

"Of course you are and I should just forgive you because your Tyler Lockwood and when I make a mistake you make me feel miserable and depressed!" She yelled throughout the hallway I tried to cover her mouth but she pushed it away and me.

I stood in the hallway watching her leave. "It's just pregnancy hormones" I repeatedly whispered to myself.

"Trouble in Paradise" Carol asked sneaking up beside me with her evil glare.

"What do you want" I asked her not in the mood for one of her evil mind games.

"You know what I want, why haven't you called me after that night" she asked moving her finger across the zipper of my pants.

I smacked them away grabbing her hand "I told you that night and I'm telling you now ,I love Caroline and I will never make that mistake with you again" I whispered loudly in her ear leaving her there to stand alone.

"Ok play hard to get but in the end I always win now I just have another thing to tell your girlfriend" I yelled down to him from the hallway.

I ignored her thinking she didn't have the guts to, and I prayed she didn't get the balls to.

Locker Room

I was in the locker room changing when I saw Steven telling the guys how he nailed some random girl at a party the night before and her boyfriend walked in.

"Can I get a high-five" he laughed and his ignorant friend played along giving him high-fives.

"Your good at stealing guys girlfriend aren't you" I said walking towards him already having anger build up inside of me.

"Well I mean, yeah "he laughed and the team followed.

"I don't find him funny" I said with a straight face on and everyone stopped laughing knowing my short temper and reputation, but Steven obviously didn't know.

"Tyler Leave it" Jake said grabbing my arm but I shoved it off as Steven moved closer.

"Are you mad cause I fucked Caroline, look I didn't steal her from you I fucked her then you stole her from me then I fucked her while you were with you" he laughed and all the guys were quiet knowing he crossed the line.

I charged for him as my body shaking and my eyes were changing colors I felt my bones starting to crack.

I got one punch in but that was enough as I heard him scream and yell out as he held his broken bloody nose.

All the guys crowded around him while backing away from me "I will kill you, you hear me, stay away from Caroline! " I yelled as Jake pulled me away from them.

"Breath man, breath you're starting to change" he yelled making sure I was breathing.

I breathed deep breaths and felt me calming down.

I was one step away from changing and killing Steven and I didn't feel bad about it at all.

"Man you got to be more careful, we got to get out of here" he said trying to discreetly walk out.

"Lockwood" the coach called shaking his head in disappointment.

This was the fifth fight I'd gotten into in this school year, and most of them had to do with Caroline.

"You know the rules your suspended for a week and I got to ban you from one game" he said shaking his head in disbelieve.

"But coach" I said trying to argue with him

"Not buts you know the rules now leave" he said yelling as he tried to get Steven who was crying on the floor.

I got out into the hallway and everyone was staring wondering what had went on in the locker room and knew it had to do with me.

All I heard in my head was a strong current of anger _WE NEED TO TALK! _Caroline yelled through my head as I held it throbbing.

I looked down the hall and she looked at me and left the the double door my cue to follow her.

I told Jake to stay he didn't want to witness Caroline yelling.

She was a mad teenager who was dating and obnoxious werewolf and pregnant with his werewolf child.

She was going to yell A LOT!


	11. Dreams Could Impact your Life

"What the hell is wrong with you, you can't just do whatever you want, do you not notice your strength, if you punched someone in the chest they would probably die" she yelled pacing back and forth as she started to cry.

"Why are you crying" I groaned frustrated with her crazy hormones going off the wall.

"I hate you Tyler I swear" she said walking away as quickly as she could.

"You don't mean it" I said catching up to her easily and putting my arms around her waist.

"No I do" she yelled until I tickled her finally making me laugh.

She crossed her arms and looked at me like she was waiting for me to say something.

"What" I asked confused with her sudden seriousness.

"What if you get mad around me like that" I stuttered out barely able to tell him what I meant.

"And what hit you" he laughed not thinking I was serious.

I was quiet feeling a little guilty thinking that.

"What the hell Caroline, now you're scared to be around me" he yelled looking up at the sky with anger.

"No , No , no that's not it , just what if you get really mad and push me or something, I have a baby in me now it's not just me you'd be hurting" I pleaded with him trying to not make me the victim in this situation.

"But I would never hurt you" he said looking me in the eyes making sure I knew and understood.

"But what if…

He cut me off grabbing my wrists and pulling me closer "I will and would never hurt you or our baby, do you understand me" he asked sounding like my father.

I didn't answer and looked at the ground feeling embarrassed.

"Care, do you hear me" he asked making sure I knew.

I nodded my head.

"Caroline" he said lifting my chin.

"Yes" I said and he kissed me softly in the lips pulling me close.

The Lockwood Mansion

"Ty you sure nobody home" I asked looking around sticking my head inside rooms to make sure.

"Positive" he said grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs.

We walked in his room and he lied on his bed motioning me.

I did as he told laughing.

We were kissing and he got on top of me hinging my thigh around his rib and holding it and caressing.

"Hey guys" Mason said walking in.

I shoved Tyler off me and off the bed I opened my mouth in shock when I heard a big thud.

I turned to Mason who was laughing "We were just ummm"

"Studying" Tyler finished getting up rubbing his thigh looking at me with the revenge glare.

"Yeah studying" Mason laughed then he walked in the room obviously trying to change the subject to something more serious.

"We need to talk" Mason said sitting on the bed next to me and Tyler.

"Ooo do you want me to leave because I can, if this is werewolf business stuff" I said already getting up.

Mason gently grabbed my arm "It is werewolf business but you need to stay" he said giving me a compelling glare which made me scared for the upcoming talk.

"If it werewolf stuff what does it have to do with me" I said confused looking at Tyler for an answer but he was playing with his finger.

"Not directly you, but your baby, its half werewolf you know that right" he said looking at Tyler for an answer and Tyler nodded from what I saw but I still answered.

"Yeah but I don't think it's a boy, she's a soft kicker" I smiled looking at my stomach and rubbing it.

An awkward moment shot through the moon and all went quiet.

"What" I asked looking back and forth to both of them and Tyler jaw was clenched but Mason was still respondent.

"Caroline" he said getting my full attention making sure I listened to this.

"Whether it's a boy or girl, it will be a werewolf" he said making sure I understood the words coming out of his mouth.

I cringed a little and Tyler put his arms around me "but I thought its only boys I've never heard of…

He cut me off "Because there aren't many, they usually … die at their first transformation" he said sympathetically rubbing my thigh.

I got up quickly startling both of them and then I just started to cry.

"My baby girl" I muttered cradling my stomach.

"She could die; she has to go through a transformation "I screamed dropping to the floor.

The both rushed to my side holding me tight.

"What age" I whispered knowing the both heard me.

They didn't answer I looked up and they both were looking at each other.

"Caroline I don't think"

"What age god dammit" I yelled with anger.

"6 or 7 the youngest was 4 she died before it even started.

I looked up in shock Tyler was looking at Mason with a face like really man was the excessive info necessary.

And Mason looked back with the look what man she asked.  
Then they looked at me who was going into shock and wasn't moving.

"Caroline" Tyler said holding my upright.

"Care" he yelled. Then everything went black and I went into a deep sleep of what I thought was unconsciousness.

"_Mommy" the girl with chocolate brown eyes and gold locks said running through the forest._

"_May belle" came out of my mouth as I chased after her._

"_May belle mommy doesn't want to play right now, daddy's waiting" the women said impatiently._

"_May Belle let go" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the forest._

_She kicked and screamed yelling throwing fists._

_All of a sudden she wripped my hands out her grip dropping to the floor as her back bones popped out and she screamed out into pain._

_She looked up and her chocolate brown eyes turned into a deep golden brown._

_Then all of a sudden grew huge hind legs throughout this all I was screaming._

_Then this beast emerged to what I thought was my daughter._

_She howled and I screamed in fear as the an animal so big and ferocious took the place of my "daughter"_

_She had changed into a, werewolf._

I gasped for air opening my eyes.

"Caroline" he yelled looking me in the eyes.

I looked at them both and burst into tears.

"No Baby its ok we're right here" he said lifting my chin making me look at him.

I grabbed my stomach "I don't want it" I yelled loudly enraged in fear of my own stomach.

"TAKE IT OUT!" I yelled getting up I attempted to punch myself in the stomach but Mason and Tyler pinned my arms down to the bed.

"Woahhh Caroline calm down" he yelled holding my arms down talking to me.

"Babe what the hell are you doing" Tyler yelled at me recent action.

"GET IT OUT, I DON'T WANT IT, PLEASE! " I begged crying and helpless on the bed as this animal, this beast grew inside I screamed out to god.

To anyone I just didn't want this thing inside me anymore; I didn't want it at all.

**Crazy ending right "is Caroline serious" is probably what you're thinking and yes she is that dream or whatever it was impacted her whole life. But if she's lucky maybe Tyler could stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life… or can he? LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU **


	12. Its Not Only Your Choice!

"Could you give us 10 or 5 minutes "I said letting go of the grip of Caroline's arms but holding my hands.

Mason nodded and using werewolf telepathy _if you need me call me_

He said looking at Caroline as she stopped struggling.

As he closed the door I looked at Caroline "What happened?" I asked her trying to be sympathetic and hear what she was thinking but she blocked me out.

She looked at me as a sign to stop trying to go in her thoughts, probably because I wouldn't like them.

"Nothing" she whispered turning around.

"Oh no you're not" I said turning her around making complete eye contact.

"I don't want it Tyler, I just don't" she said not making any eye contact but looking up to probably see my expression.

"I'm not letting you do this Caroline it's our baby, not just yours but mine" I said grabbing one of her arms a little too tightly and as soon as I noticed let go.

"It's my body Tyler" she said getting up going to leave.

Using my quick speed I raced in front of her standing in front her.

"As your mate, your boyfriend, and the father of this baby I'm not letting you do this" I said ripping her hands off the door knob and staring her down.

"Tyler Move" she said frustrated.

"No" I said not budging at all.

_Tyler let her go Mason rung through my head._

I stood there clenching my teeth then finally moved and as soon as I did she left.

I raced after her until Mason put his arms around me "Let her go" he said as we watched her leave the house.

"I WONT LET YOU DO THIS!" I yelled throughout the house as I heard her car start.

I punched the wall as hard as I could as all the wall fell out and cracked into pieces.

Mason didn't say anything and I just walked away.

Jakes House

"She just want to give it up can you believe that, I mean maybe if she told me that when she first found out but when I suggested it she was all "Oh Tyler no how could you think" and blah blah blah but when she says it, it's done and over with, I love this baby already she can't do this to us right I'm her mate I overpower, well I should…

I felt like I was doing all the talking so I looked over at Jake who playing modern world fare 3 was not paying attention to me.

"You hear me man" I asked looking at the game.

"Yeah, umm you know Jared is kicking my ass now I guess her got better" he said as he turned off his Xbox giving me his full attention.

I stared at him with a frustrated look then waited for him to make a comment about what I'd said.

"Do you really want to know what I think" he asked squinting showing he was nervous.

"Yeah, I wouldn't come over here for you to spare your feelings" I said laughing wondering what he was thinking compared to me.

"I think you should just have an abortion" he said being strait forward waiting for my response.

I was quiet not knowing what to say.

"I love this baby though Jake, I can't let her do that" I said not wanting to go ballistic to what he had just said.

"Well there's your answer, you have to do whatever it takes for you to persuade Carline to have and raise this baby with you" he said finally showing me why he was my best friend.

"Whatever it takes" I repeated back thinking up a Lockwood plan.

Caroline's Room Window

I knew it was late but I was pretty positive she was going to be awake.

I knocked on her window and she answered it pretty fast she must've been at her desk.

"Yes" she asked trying to be bitchy.

"Babe I don't want to fight I just want to talk to you" I begged her.

She rolled her eyes but moved over motioning me to step in.

I looked on her desk and she had a book there the title was "Getting over the fears of having a child" I smiled at it.

She must've saw me because she quickly covered her desk and pulled me away from that area.

"Care" I said making her look up at me and she did knowing this was extremely important.

"I don't want you to not have this baby" I said almost begging her.

"Me neither" she said smiling.

I smiled back about to hug her but she still had this extreme look of worry over her face.

"I'm scared to" she said as she started cry again.

I comforted her.

"Tyler we're going to have a baby, and it's going to be a werewolf" she laughed barely able to take these supernatural things seriously.

I laughed with her but came to her realization to.

"I'm probably not even going to be able to be with him when he changes for his first time" she said crying just thinking of it.

"Or her" she added.

"But I will, I will help her through it and I will hold her hand the whole time and I will be there to talk to her and I will tell her I love her and how much her mommy loves her" I said rubbing her arm.

"Her" she laughing with tills still spilling out her eyes.

"Yeah I think it's a, her" I said smiling kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled but still cringed at the thought of her baby girl having to have a transformation and could die.

"She's going to be strong just like her mommy , Caroline I don't want you to worry too much about if it's a girl she'll make it through her first transformation and all her others" I said kissing her in the lips softly.

She looked me strait in the eyes "How do you know" she asked looking at me still with pain and fear in her eyes.

"Because, she's a Lockwood" I winked smiling very cockily.

**Cute ending right?. So Tyler thinks it's a girl and Caroline thinks it's a boy or hopes it's a boy even though it's obvious she secretly wanted a girl. If you noticed I've been updating more frequently. But keep up the reviews and I score for higher each time LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE & THANK YOU Next Chapter Half Summary: Caroline will be visiting her doctor and we will find out the sex of the baby and I've got a huge surprise for you guys can you guess what? To some its surprising to others it happy and to some they're scared for Caroline? Any guesses?**


	13. Dont Mess With Tyler Pregnant Girlfreind

"Could you stop touching everything" I yelled at him as he played with the doctor's stethoscope.

He didn't listen and I sucked my teeth in frustration as I waited for the doctor.

"You're so fucking annoying Tyler" I muttered fidgeting with my shirt and looking at my belly bump.

He smiled but still ignored me knowing if he answered I would smack the shit out of him.

Then the door opened and the nurse entered holding her clipboard.

Tyler dropped all the stuff on the floor and picked it up quickly placing it on a counter.

"Are you Ms. Forbes" she asked with her uncomfortably squeaky voice.

"Yes" I said sitting up as Tyler tried to help me I shot him a glance, I wasn't that big … yet.

"And is this the father" she asked looking at both of us.

I looked at him who wasn't paying attention who was on his blackberry texting.

I sucked my teeth and nodded.

"Tyler" I said pushing him in the arm and he accidentally dropped his phone.

"What the fuck Caroline" he said picking up his phone.

The nurse looked at me with pity as if Tyler was one of those dead beet dads but he wasn't who knew why he was being an ass.

It was just in his nature.

He picked up his phone and crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"Well let's get started" she said as she sat at her computer.

_If you're going to be an ass you could leave I signaled him through his head._

_He looked at me "Well if you're going to be a bitch maybe I will" he said getting up leaving the room._

"_Your such a dick I swear don't even know what the fuck I liked in you, fucking asshole"_

I could tell I sent strong currents of anger in that thought to hurt him because the nurse looked at me worried.

"Ok Caroline you need to calm down your blood pressure is rising to a dangerous level, breath" she said showing me examples.

"Ok you have to be more careful with your stress and anger because that could put the baby in danger" she said smiling showing me comfort and not to worry.

"Ok let's check this baby out" she smiled getting out the ultrasound machine and lube.

"This will be cold" she said as she rubbed it on.

I shivered a little and hoped Tyler would walk in any second.

She put on the sonogram and looked for the heartbeat.

"You hear it" she laughed as I heard the little poom poom, poom poom.

She gasped I shot up and looked at the sonogram.

"What, what's wrong" I asked.

"It's not a bad gasp, it's a good one" she said smiling.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the sonogram and not seeing anything but the baby's head to what thought it was.

"Listen" she said.

I did as she told and listened I heard the babies heart beat and didn't find anything surprising about that then I heard it I heard it loud and clear.

Between each heartbeat was another, there were two heartbeats.

"Twins" she smiled.

I threw myself back on the chair surprised horrified and scared.

I started pouring out tears.

She thought they were happy tears but she didn't know I had to werewolves inside of me or she would be crying to.

"Well I leave you to have this moment and I'll go see if I could find your husband" she smiled walking out the room.

"Boyfr… never mind" I mumbled all I thought was just go get his dumb ass.

He walked in the room and looked at me worried.

"What's wrong, what happened is everything ok" he asked looking around to see if I hurt myself or something.

I nodded and just started crying more.

"Twins" I whispered.

"Twins what do you means twi… he stopped talking when he noticed the sonogram and looked on the screen and saw what I saw, two heads.

"Twins" he whispered dropping on the chair staring into what I thought was space.

He didn't look at me once.

The Next Day At School

Tyler was still suspended until tomorrow so I had no one to hold my hand threw the hallway.

I hadn't sat or really talked to the pack in a while so I thought this was my chance to and to tell them the news.

"Hi guys" I smiled.

Some of them gave me the cold shoulder.

But Kara, Jakes mate was more than happy for me to be there.

But ginger, Seth's mate was a bitch and wasn't going to hide it.

"Does she fit" Ginger said grouchily moving over.

Kara shot her a glare "We'll make her fit" then she turned back to me and smiled.

"So how's the little one doing" she asked looking at my baby bump.

"That's what I need to talk to you guys about" I said looking at them all.

"Why what happened" the all asked worried.

"Nothing, nothing it's just its more than one" I said smiling trying to brighten the mood.

Ginger laughed who knew what was going on in her evil mind.

Jake just looked surprised.

Seth didn't know what to say.

Kara was smiling happy.

And the other guys were just as surprised as Jake.

"Wait does Tyler know" Jake asked worried about the "damage this could do to him".

"Yeah" I said assuring him and he just looked away surprising.

"I'm so happy for you" Kara said hugging me.

"Why" ginger interrupted.

"now she has to push two werewolf's out of her you knew what and she has to take care of them" she laughed everyone looked at her surprised and Seth gave her a demanding look and she rolled her eyes and shut up.

"Oh don't worry about that Caroline we will be there the whole time with you" she smiled.

"Well I got to go but I'll talk to you later" I smiled waving to all of them.

I was walking out the lunch room and in the hallway I bumped into Carol.

"Watch where you're going with that thing" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes and walked past her; she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"So how's Tyler" she asked smiling her devilish smile.

"Don't ever touch me" I said walking past her, she grabbed me by the hair and I turned around swinging my hand and smacking the shit out of her.

She was about to charge at me when Steven came and held her back and all of a sudden the pack was behind me.

"If you weren't pregnant bitch I would fuck you up, I want to anyone you and your baby" she yelled.

At home

I walked in my room and turned the lights on and there he was.

"How'd you get in" I asked not wanting to bring up what happened today but he probably already knew.

"Caroline" he said wanting me to bring it up.

"What" I asked acting innocent.

"Don't play stupid with me ok" he yelled taking his leg of the wall and sitting up.

"She started with me "I pleaded.

"I don't care, you stay away from her do you hear me" he yelled walking past me.

"Ok" I said looking at the ground.

"Are you leaving" I asked annoyed hoping he would stay.

"Yeah ummm I got things to do" he said quickly leaving after that.

The Grill TYLERS POV

Where was this stupid blond bitch? I looked around the grill and there she was playing pool.

I grabbed her firmly by the wrists and brought her around behind the bathroom.

"I knew you would come back for more" she said moving in for a kiss.

"Stay the hell away from Caroline, do you hear me" I whispered loudly.

"Oww you're hurting me" she yelled noticing I didn't want anything from her.

I covered her mouth so it came out as a loud muffle.

"I will hurt you so don't dare threaten my girlfriend alright bitch" I yelled letting myself go my eyes were changing colors and she looked at me with fear and screamed starting to cry.

I breathed then all of a sudden Steven came and Carol pushed me off her running into Stevens arm.

"What the hell are you doing man?" he asked looking at the hand marks on Carols wrists.

"I was just talking to her" I said passing by him.

He followed knowing better than to grab me.

"It didn't look like nothing" he kept repeating annoying me.

"Hey don't touch her again or else" he said finally getting the balls to grab my wrist.

"Or what" I whispered in his face ripping his wrist off and walking out the grill.

My House

"Hey" she said jumping out from behind the door smiling scaring me.

I laughed "How'd you get in" I asked curious looking at the locked doors.

"Same way you did" she smiled.

My eyes opened in surprise

"Wait what" I yelled looking at her making sure she was ok.

"I'm joking the backdoor was open, I can't climb a tree what makes you think I could climb two stories" she laughed grabbing my hand.

"Where we going" I smiled as she walked me up the steps.

"Right … in … there…" she said kissing me in between words.

"Babe, Masons home" I said trying to find an excuse to not do this.

"Never stopped us before" she said smiling slamming the door of my room.

**I don't know when but soon ill skip through seven months of her pregnancy. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE AND TY! 3**


	14. Love?

**I'm sorry if I've been confusing in stories by changing the POV out of nowhere or just not making things clear but sometimes I type fast and just publish it to get it out for you guys and I don't Check anything I'll try to from now on. And everyone hates Tyler now, I'm about to change that ;-).**

Tyler's POV

"No" I said pushing her away.

"No, What" she asked sitting on the bed.

"You know what" I said laughing wondering what she really called me in hear for.

"What's been up with you lately" she asked looking at me forgetting the whole reason why we came in here.

"Could I ask you something Care" I said lying next to her on the bed.

"Yeah sure anything" she said looking at the ceiling and playing with the ruffles of her shirt.

"Why did you cheat on me?" I asked plain and simple turning to her.

She was silent she gave me a quick glance then turned her head.

"Did I do something "I asked trying to control my anger mad not get mad about anything but just fix our relationship.

"Caroline, Please talk to me, you owe me that much" I begged her impatient with her stubbornness.

"It was too much" she whispered.

"What was" I asked glad she responded.

"Being your mate" she said looking at me and my reaction then kept talking.

"I was responsible to do all these things I mean I had to watch you transform Tyler and I didn't even know you then but I loved you and I didn't know why and to see you in all that pain it hurt me more than it hurt you" she said letting all her feelings out as her tears started to come.

"I love you Tyler I do, I just wasn't ready for any of that, I wasn't ready to have sex with you when we did I wasn't ready to be your mate and I wasn't ready to watch you transform, but I did, I did all those things and I was confused and vulnerable and Steven he was there" she said giving up after bringing up Stevens name.

"I was there to Caroline" I said sitting up started to get angry and emotional.

How could all these lies pour out her mouth so easily?

"It hurt me more than it hurt you" she didn't know what it felt like to transform and she never would.

She didn't understand having her there made it so much better. She was just selfish always thought about herself

"I know you were there it's just you always had your pack and stuff and …"

I cut her off angrily "I always made time for you but you always were busy with charitys and fundraisers and you said you had to spend time with Carol and now look how she treats you, she was only nice to you because you were captain and you knew that but you still chose her over me" I yelled trying to make her feel what I felt and understand the truth not her "part" of the story.

She didn't understand how much it hurt me or how dumbfounded I was when I found out.

I never suspected a thing, we could've gone years and years without knowing, maybe even a lifetime, but she didn't care or understand.

"I didn't pick anybody over you" she yelled standing up with tears dropping from her deceiving backstabbing lying angelic face.

"Yes you did" I said standing up not understanding how in god's name she could be mad about anything.

"Who, who did I ever pick over you Tyler" she asked waving her hands in the air.

"Steven" I whispered knowing she heard me loud and clear because she was quiet.

"Tell me Caroline; tell me exactly what happened that night and how many times and how you felt afterwards, tell me I want to know" I said questioning her trying to play with her emotions.

"Tyler" she begged looking me in the eyes almost pleading with me to not make her do it.

"Tell me Caroline" I demanded her, I deserved to know.

"I don't want to fight" she yelled still begging with me.

"Caroline Please I just want to know" I begged her to pleading with her just as hard.

"Ok fine you want to know" she yelled.

"He took me to his house then we had sex and It was horrible and I felt disgusting and it didn't feel right at all then I got locked out of my car and was too afraid to go back in his house to ask for a ride so I walked home in the dark" she said sitting on the bed.

"Care I love you" I said as an instant comforting reaction.

"Well you shouldn't, can you believe I actually felt better when you hated me" she said looking at me as I started to get a little emotional.

"I could never hate you Caroline" I said repeating what I'd told Jake and squatting in front of her holding her hands.

"I hate myself Tyler, for what I did to you and for how I hurt you" she cried.

"Caroline hey hey" I said wiping her tears away and kissing her in the lips.

"Care I will always love you no matter what you do, I just can't help it, I fell for you Forbes and I fell for you hard and I don't think I'll ever get up" I smiled as she laughed at my corny joke wiping her own tears away.

"Tyler I don't want to fight anymore, you just got to stop being an ass" she laughed wiping the last of her tears away.

"I don't want to be an ass anymore you just got to stop being a bitch" I laughed covering my face as she hit me.

"I'm joking" I laughed.

"Well I love you" she said bending over to give me a kiss.

"Could I sleep over" she asked with a pouty face on.

"Yeah of course but you haven't been home in like a week what's going on" I asked her concerned knowing it had to do with her mom.

She gave me a look and rolled her eyes "My mom hates me" she said lying down on my bed.

"She doesn't hate you" I said lying down next to her.

"No I'm pretty sure she does" she laughed trying to make a joke but obviously hurt.

Attempting to make her laugh I encaged her getting on top of her and kissed her tickling her under the arms and right below her stomach.

"Your mom just doesn't understand love, I guess" I said kissing her gently on the lips.

"I guess what love is anyway" Caroline said laughing but acting really depressed.

"Love is when you'll do anything for the one you love and you forgive them no matter what and when you're with them all you want to do is stay with them and when you're not with them all you want to do is be with them and when you get the person pregnant that you love you'll be there for them" I winked and she laughed at the last one.


	15. Attempt At Baby Names

"This sucks" I said lying in Tyler arms as we watched Espn.

"What" he asked distracted looking at the TV.

"Not going anywhere on a Friday night" I said groaning to sit up.

"Well if you didn't throw up everywhere we went maybe we would go somewhere" he said glancing at me to see my reaction.

I rolled my eyes ignoring him and getting on my computer.

"Its full moon tonight right" I asked looking at Jared's Facebook status saying: Tonight is going to be hell.

"Yup" he said groaning not one bit excited for it.

"It's going to suck even more without you there" he said smiling getting up and kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll go if you want…

He cut me off "You're not going" he said strictly.

"But Tyler" I begged putting my hands on his shoulders pouting.

"No Caroline, if something happens I don't want you to be there, it's not just you I have to worry about" he said standing up starting to get ready.

"So I have to stay home alone" I groaned watching him get his chains out his closet.

"Stop being a drama queen" he mimicked me pouting.

_Well I'm going to go somewhere I'm not just staying here all night_

I thought in my head.

"Oh no you're not" he yelled getting furious with my games.

"Why" I asked annoyed with his demanding behavior.

"You're going to wait for me Caroline, do you hear me "he said going towards me.

I nodded my head he smiled and kissed me.

He didn't notice I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Sometimes I hate having a mate let alone a boyfriend" I muttered under my breath smiling.

He grinned "Well to bad cause you're stuck with me forever" he said laughing.

"Sadly" I groaned pretending to hang myself.

WE laughed together.

"Well I'll see you later around like 5 ok" he said kissing me in the lips then heading out.

"Wait 5 am" I asked shocked.

"Yeah why" he asked inching closer to the door every second.

"You usually come at 2" I said just playing with his head because I wasn't even going to be here why I should care.

"I know I'll just be a little later this time" he said smiling then just leaving and shutting the door.

"Asshole" I whispered as he left.

"And that's why I'm leaving "I smiled going upstairs to change.

"Hello" I heard Elena's voice barely on the other end.  
"Umm where are you so I could meet you there" I asked talking loudly over the loud music in her background.

"I'm at Carols house party but you sure Tyler's going to let you come" she laughed.

"He doesn't have to know" I smiled.

"Care you sure that's a …

I cut her off "See you there" then I hung up the phone hurrying the process with changing my clothes.

At the Party

"This party sucks" I groaned sitting on the couch sadly sipping on a water bottle.

"I could make it better" Kyle de la Rosa the baseball captain smiled drunkenly.

His friend came behind "Man no that's Tyler's girlfriend" then they both looked at each other and spread like cockroaches and I smiled and laughed.

"You know he doesn't scare me" Steven smiled sitting next to me.

"Really" I asked playing along with his game.

"I mean yea he's a pshyco, but he doesn't scare me, but you know what does scare me" said looking me in the eyes.

"No, what" I asked honestly curious.

"Losing you as a friend" he smiled looking away.

Before this gets any more awkward I'm going to just leave.

I got up and heard Steven apologizing asking if he crossed the line but I ignored him as I got in my car and headed back to Tylers.

I walked in his house and all the lights were out I slowly tip toed inside then the lights flickered on and I flinched and squeezed my eyes hoping I was imaginig the lights.

"Where were you" he asked sitting up from a chair looking like he was waiting for me.

Still confused and not knowing what to tell him I didn't answer.

"Tyler told me you would be here" Mason said inching closer.

"I just went to a party and here I am" I smiled as he walked around me.

He opened my mouth smelling my breath which I was uncomfortable with.

"Umm why aren't you with the guys" I asked stepping back from him.

"They went to the grill its not really my scene and Tyler asked me to check on you, but it seems like your fine" he smiled going back to sit on the couch.

I walked over to the couch to and sat down restless and tired.

"I know you want to be a normal teenager and go to party's while you're pregnant and normal pregnant teenagers can but you're not a normal pregnant teenager" he said sitting on the edge of the couch.

He just kept talking as I stayed quiet.

"This isn't Teen mom where they're videotaping you trying to make your life normal even though your pregnant, so what the fuck are you trying to prove Caroline" he asked shaking his head in disappointment.

"Do you think I wanted any of this" I told him and he looked away knowing no one would want this life.

"I didn't want any of this and just when I think I could make all this into a good thing whatever I do someone always has something to say"

"Whether it's you or Tyler or my mother or your mother, you all just never get tired of criticizing what I thought was once my life" I yelled frustrated with the world and for the werewolf gods or whatever for giving me this life.

"Caroline I understand" he said sitting down next to me holding my hand.

I ripped my hand out of his "You'll never understand until you're in the position I'm in, and I would never wish that on anybody" not even Carol I thought in my head.

"Caroline I was in your position , well in Tylers" he said looking at the floorboards.

I looked at him confused as he went on.

"I got a girl pregnant when I was 15 and it was a werewolf a girl actually" he said smiling.

"I remember when I first saw her face her little hands and her beautiful blue eyes, it was like nothing mattered" he smiled reliving the moment.

"But her mom didn't want to stay here with me so she took her with her to wherever she went and I never saw her again" he said his face instantly turning hard.

"I told her it was dangerous and she didn't know what she was doing and she didn't listen ,then one day I got a call saying she was killed by an animal, a wolve to be exact" he flinched and I flinched knowing what had happened.

"She's out there somewhere and she's been alone since she was 10 she ran off after what happened" he said looking extremely hurt.

"But I'll find her one day" he smiled wiping away the tears that were starting to occur.

"I'm sorry Mason I didn't know" I said feeling bad after telling him he'd never understand, he understood fully and he endured more pain than I probably would ever.

"No one's except my family" he said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"The point is I do understand" he said smiling giving me a hug.

Me and Tyler's brother never really talked only hi and bye and right now I think we were bonding.

"So why'd you do it" he asked after releasing our hug.

"Do what" I asked not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Disregard Tyler's order" he smiled laughing.

"Oh please I never listen to what Tyler says" I laughed and Mason laughed along.

"You know your different than the other mates" he said smiling.

"What do you mean "I asked?

"I mean Jake's mate does whatever he says and so does Seth's but you and Tyler it's like even when he's serious he's not serious" he smiled knowing that didn't make sense.

But I understood what he meant but he was wrong Tyler was more demanding than Jake, just because I didn't listen didn't mean he never said anything.

All of a sudden Tyler bust through the door.

"Hey guys" he said in his awkward tone.

"Hey" I smiled looking back at Mason.

"Well see you guys later" he said walking up the stairs to his room.

"So how was the grill did you guys have fun" I asked using my disgusted tone.

"I don't know how was the party did you have fun" he asked leaning over the couch giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I was confused how did he know.

"Werewolf telepathy remember" he laughed at my horrible sneakiness.

"Plus I came back after the transformation because I felt bad and you weren't here so I knew you went somewhere" he laughed kissing me in the lips.

"So how was it" I asked rubbing his back.

"Without you horrible" he said pretending to cry.

I rolled my eyes.

I laughed "Whatever".

"Let's go upstairs" he smiled.

I gave him a look "Not to do that just to lie down your dirty mind thinker" he laughed attempting to pick me up.

"I wasn't even thinking that" I smiled with an innocent face.

"Uh-huh yeah whatever… Can pregnant people have piggy back rides?" he asked smiling as he pulled my arm.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Tyler I'm heavy" I said looking at him smiling.

"What you've gained like 5, 10 pounds no big deal" he said looking like he was trying to calculate my weight gain.

"15 actually" I laughed as he atill tried to pick me up.

As I got in his back he groaned "Omg are you ok" I asked sincerely thinking he was hurt.

He laughed "Oh my god what do you have in there bowling balls" he laughed.

"Very funny" I replied dully.

"Oh my god there's stairs" he groaned playing around.

He tilted moving to the left and right acting like he was going to drop me.

"Tyler stop" I warned him scared I was going to fall.

"But I can't" he said pretending to gasp for air.

As we got to the top of the stairs he pretended to drop me and catched me at last minute.

"Tyler Tiberius Lockwood Stop it right now!" I warned him as I attempted to get down but he held my knees against his back.

He opened his room door throwing me on the bed.

I groaned turning over getting under the sheets.

"I love you" he said lying on top of me giving me a kiss.

"Uh-huh" I replied facing him.

"So Caroline I was thinking of baby names, but since we don't know the sexes I have 2 girl names and 2 boy names" he smiled kissing me before he turned over eaching in his desk drawer getting a crumpled up paper.

"What the hell when did you make these on your way to football practice" I laughed at the crumpled paper.

"I had time during practice so I thought I would give it a try" he smiled opening it.

"Ok so for a girl I have Brittney and for another girl I have Crystal" he smiled looking at my reaction.

"Did you just listen to the cheerleaders cheer and get these names" I asked laughing.

"Ok if you're not going to take this serious" he said putting the paper back.

"Ok, ok sorry" I said trying to hold my laughter back.

"And for boys Tyler and Jake" he smiled.

"Look babe it's very thoughtful of you but is there any meaning into why you got these names" I asked looking at the paper.

"Well yea I like Brittney and crystal and Tyler's me and Jakes my best friend" he said looking at the ceiling thinking of what I just asked him.

"I know but I don't like them" I said with a sideways cautious smile.

"So what you get to pick the names" he asked annoyed with being shot down.

"No we both pick them but together, for instance for a girl I like Samantha do you like Samantha" I asked him holding my hands in his.

"Yea" he said smiling actually thinking of calling his daughter that.

"Good you see compromise now for a boy…

He interrupted me "Oh no you don't, I get to pick the boy name" he smiled putting his hand over mine.

"How about Steven" he said with a serious face.


	16. Disturbia

"We're not naming our baby Steven, could you be serious for a second please" I asked him annoyed with him even bringing up Steven.

"Look I'm tired and your stressing me out let's just go to sleep, naming babies is supposed to be a fun thing" he smiled kissing me on the cheek.

"How the hell is it supposed to be fun to name babies when your 17 and they're twins and they're werew…

"Caroline" he warned obviously getting irritated by me being negative.

So I just shut up and went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night unable to sleep and went downstairs looking for something to eat.

"Schhhhh, Schhhhh" I heard sounding like it was coming from outside.

It sounded almost like scratching me being curious fucking George I went outside to check it holding a wooden bat I got out of the living room.

"Whos there" I asked yelling loudly trying to sound more confident then scared.

Which if they were looking at me wouldn't be fooled because my legs were shaking and I think I was literally shitting my pants.

All of a sudden arms were wrapped around me and I swung the bat screaming.

"Caroline" the voice yelled grabbing the bat and cracking it in half I looked and saw Mason.

"You made me almost piss my pants" I yelled at him still looking around.

"What the hell are you doing out here" he asked me picking up the broken bat off the floor.

"What the hell are you doing out here" I asked him furious that he could question me after scaring me half to death.

Then Tyler came running down the stairs.

"Great now you woke up Tyler with your screaming" Mason said rolling his eyes and looking towards Tyler.

I crossed my arms getting mad now.  
"What are you guys doing out here its 4 in the fucking morning and I got football practice in 2 hours" Tyler said obviously mad that he was woken up in the first place.

"Ask your girlfriend, and teach her how to use a bat please" Mason said putting the broken bat in Tyler hands.

Tyler looked at me "What are you doing out here" he asked curious to why Mason handed him a broken bat and why I was outside with Mason.

I walked past him going up the stairs "Caroline I'm talking to you" he said demanding me to turn around.

And I could only do as told it was an instinct as his mate I had to.

"What" I asked using the meanest told I could.

"What were you doing outside with Mason" he said as his jealousy started to kick in.

"Ok ewww he's your brother and these babies uncle and just eww I'm pregnant and again he's your brother!"

"So what Care" he said with his voice calming down.

"I thought I heard a sound ok and I wanted to check it out without calling you every five seconds not even knowing if there was anything" I said walking down the stairs.

"And you thought whoever this was you were going to knockout with a bat" he asked holding the cracked bat in his hands.

I turned my head staying quiet.

"Your unbelievable" he said throwing the bat on the ground and going up the steps pushing past me and I followed.

"Look I'm sorry next time I'll tell you I heard a sound ok" I told him not knowing what to say.

"Caroline this isn't the first time, you're always putting yourself in danger and not even noticing" he said sitting on the bed taking his shirt back off.

_I'm sorry I told him mentally knowing it meant nothing out loud but when I internally said it, it was like he truly understood and felt my emotions._

"I know, I know you never mean it but still Caroline it's not only you it's the babies to you know" he said grabbing me in a hug and kissing me.

"I love you, you know that right Care" he said kissing me repeatedly.

I nodded my head "I love you to".

"Now can we please go to bed without you acting like you're in the sixth sense hearing dead people" he laughed making fun of me.

I pushed him lying down on the bed.

"I'm telling you I heard a sound" I said lying down as he embraced me with one arm while laying the other on my belly.

"uhuh" was his response still not believing me.

It probably was Mason, but he still never told me what he was doing out there?

The Next day

Tyler had woken up early around 6 am for football practice and I stayed sleeping.

I woke up feeling slightly light headed and looked in the mirror I looked like a hot mess.

I lifted my shirt looking at my belly and there was definitely a baby in there… 2 babies.

"Just 3 more months" I said out loud taking a pic of the huge baby bump and sending it to Tyler.

Tyler's POV At Football Practice

"So you wouldn't" Jake asked punching me in the arm laughing.

I nodded my head I probably would.

Then my phone started ringing and I checked it to see Caroline.

I looked at the picture message and how big her stomach was getting.

"Wow" I said out loud.

Jake peeped over my shoulder "She's getting big".

I nodded my head knowing I was going to be a dad soon.

"Are you ready for this" he asked me probably feeling my emotions.

"Honestly… I don't know" I said with a sideways frown.

"Tyler you can't bail you know that right" Jake said standing in front of me.

"I know that man she's my girlfriend I wouldn't do that" I said tired of people underestimating me.

"I'm just saying you made this mistake now you have to live with it" Jake said giving me a pat on the back.

"I am aware of that ok, I made a mistake now would everyone stop yelling at me for it, it was her fault to you know" I yelled loud enough for a couple of football players to look.

Then Jake mentally talked to me

"_Look I'm just saying I honestly don't think you're ready to be a father for one let alone two" Jake said._

"_Well I have to be Jake what do you expect for me to give two werewolf children up for adoption, I'm sorry but I can't do that to some innocent family, beside's these are my kids and my responsibility I refuse to give them up for anything… I love them"_

**_Awww do you feel the love 3 lml and next chapter is the baby shower and they find out the sex of the baby after the next chapter im hoping to get caroline to give birth =D_**


	17. Pink Everywhere

We walked in the school hand in hand and let me tell you I felt the stares as if they were burning holes in my back.

Yeah my belly was getting big but really did they need to stare.

"_Caroline its ok" Tyler mentally signaled me as we made our way to my locker._

"_Everyone staring" I nervously signaled him looking down._

"_Not at you…_

"_Yeah I know at my belly but still" I groaned when we finally reached my locker._

"Ok I really didn't want to tell you about this but you've seemed down lately, my mom wants to throw you a baby shower she's been planning it with Elena and Bonnie for weeks" He sighed smiling waiting for my reaction.

"Really" I said already jumping with joy I smiled.

He laughed nodding his head "Really" he smiled as I jumped with joy and happiness.

"Owww" I groaned as they kicked me as hard as they could at the same time.

"You ok" he asked grabbing my stomach feeling.

"Wow" he said feeling the numerous times they kicked.

"You know I wasn't sure if you were the father but these are definitely Lockwood's wanting there mommy in pain" I laughed he shoved me lightly.

"Shut up" he laughed as we began to walk down the hallway not even noticing the stares this time around.

The Next Day

We had a doctor's appointment today and Ms. Lockwood wanted us to leave the house as she bought stuff for the baby shower for the following week.

We were going to find out the sex of the baby's and Ms. Lockwood told us to hurry back so she could write it on the invitation so they would know what gifts to bring.

Ms. Lockwood had become more understanding after she truly understood I was just as scared as her and she felt bad my mom was blocking me out so she was there for me.

"Are you ready babe" Tyler asked holding my hand as we walked in the hospital going to the front desk.

I bit my lip"Yup, are you?" I asked him laughing at his face that looked like it was completely terrified.

"Yeah of course" he smiled quickly kissing me on the cheek making me laugh.

"Ummm appointment for Caroline Forbes" I told the grouchy looking lady.

She looked through her book "Oh yes he'll be with you in 10 minutes or so he has a patient but you may take a seat" she nicely said smiling.

Tyler grabbed my hand and we sat down waiting we looked at each other every so often when we heard a baby crying or a mother yelling at her child obviously stressed but other than that we stayed shut.

The doctor's office opened and he took out his clipboard "Ms. Forbes, Caroline Forbes" he said looking around I quickly got up and Tyler followed.

"Ok just lie down there" he said pointing to the exam table.

I lied down looking at Tyler who sat in a chair next to me holding my hand.

"Ok this is going to be a little cold" the doctor said as he put ultrasound scan on.

"Ok let's check these babies out" he smiled looking at the little screen.

I and Tyler waited patiently as he looked.

"Ones a girl" he smiled.

I and Tyler smiled with each other but we both knew the risk that was and it was always going to be in the back of our mind.

"And the other one is … a girl to well aren't you to lucky" the doctor smiled as he cleaned up my belly.

I lied back on the exam table and stared at the ceiling.

"They'll be daddy's little girls" the doctor smiled looking at Tyler I looked at Tyler to and he was smiling but I already felt tears falling.

"_Caroline don't start please, its two girls didn't you want girls" he mentally sent me._

I immediately tried to stop crying and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Well I'll give you guys a moment or two" the doctor said leaving the room.

I didn't talk for a little bit just cried and then started to smile.

"Ty" I whispered looking at him and he looked up.

"I'm scared"I said already starting to cry again.

He embraced me in a hug "Care we went over this they won't die they…

I cut him off "I mean I'm scared for me to give birth, I don't think I can" I cried feeling internal fear and pain.

"Everybody's scared to give birth I mean, just it'll be fine, and I'll be there the hold time "he said not knowing what to say.

"The whole time" I repeated smiling.

"Yeah the whole time" he laughed kissing me in the lips and helping me up.

"Now time to tell my mom" so she could get a move on this baby shower.

The Baby Shower

I was excited to see what the place looked like and everything and it was at a place called east chester hollow and by seeing all the pink balloons outside inside must've looked like a unicorn puked everywhere.

Tyler held my hand as we walked to the place and he opened the door for me and everyone cheered when I walked in throwing confetti at me.

It was so beautiful it was surreal and I was trying to enjoy the moment but the kids kept throwing confetti at my face.

"Alright that's enough" I said smiling but they still kept throwing.

"Ok Justin no more" I told the little boy who was now purposely making me mad.

Then Tyler grabbed Justin and took away the confetti throwing it to the side.

Later On

"Ok gifts everyone" Ms Lockwood yelled gathering everyone around me.

"Alright Caroline this ones from me" she smiled excited to open it.

Then all of a sudden I started getting sharp pains.

I held my stomach trying to ignore them but Tyler felt my emotions.

_You ok he asked_

_Yea_

"Owww" I yelled out loud and everyone looked at me worried.

"Oh my god Tyler it hurts so bad "I yelled barely able to get up.

"I'll call an ambulance" said rushing to get her phone.

Tyler held my hand as I tried to breath.

"It hurts so bad" I yelled starting to cry and panicking.

"Caroline breath babe, please" he said grabbing my face to look at him.

He gripped my hand while I was screaming in pain these cramps felt like someone was ripping out my inside and a burning feeling.

"Tyler" I cried as he kneeled in front of me holding my hand.

"Babe im right here" he said kissing me.

"Care you think you could get up the ambulance is going to be here" he said trying to help me up.

I attempted to but as I moved the pains got worse.

I shook my head "No Tyler it hurts to bad" I cried holding on to him tightly.

"Tyler I don't think I can do this" I cried as he held me in his arms.

"Care you have to" he said not trying to be aggressive or mean just to tell me.

"You don't know how bad it hurts" I whimpered looking away.

"Care I transform into a werewolf every full moon" he whispered in my ear kissing my cheek.

I laughed in pain.

"I love you" I whispered kissing him.

"I love you to" he said kissing me back as gently as possible.

Then the ambulance arrived and a lady nurse came in

"Ok let's give birth to a baby" she smiled helping me up to the stretcher another guy brought in.

"Two" I responded as Tyler lifted me holding my hand.

I screamed in pain as the contractions got so much stronger.

"Well aren't they feisty little ones" she smiled trying to make me feel better.

And failing miserably.

"You've got no idea" I said as I thought of the little werewolves inside of me.


	18. I Hate This Part Right Here

I was in an extreme amount of pain and I had a headache.

This was going to be the most painful experience of my life.

"Care breath" Tyler told me repeatedly.

"I'm trying" I yelled at him.

"Ok Ms. Forbes by tomorrow you should have two babies" the doctor smiled.

I screamed as an extremely big contraction came and Tyler squeezed my hand.

"Would you like an epidural your surprisingly 5 centimeters already" The doctor said at my reaction.

"Yes please" I said turning my face in the pillow as I screamed.

_Care the epidural's not going to work they're going to burn it off quickly Tyler mentally told me._

_Well then I'll have it while it lasts I said back_

_It lasts for the matter of seconds_

"Ahhhhhh" I yelled as I grasped my stomach.

"Never mind no epidural" I said as I let go off Tyler's hand and gripped on to the rails of the hospital bed as the contractions came one after another.

"Are you sure" she asked me looking at the amount of physical pain I was in.

I nodded my head starting to hysterically cry and Tyler grabbed my hand trying to hold me but I kept fidgeting and moving.

"Babe I'm sorry" he said kissing me as I turned over away from him crying.

I stayed quiet "I'm so sorry that you're in this much pain and that I did this to you Care, I'm just sorry Babe, but I love you" he said trying to hold my hand that I pulled away.

This was his entire fault; I mean really I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for him but no matter how much I hated him… I loved him and I hated that.

Because right now I really just wanted to hate him, but I needed him.

Tyler's POV

I reached for her hand and she pulled away I sat back in the chair crossing my arms.

_Care I'm sorry I mentally told her as I just sat there watching her._

I don't know how people did this just watch their girlfriend or wife in pain it was causing me physical pain to see her like this.

"Tyler" my mom whispered from outside in the hallway.

"What" I mouthed looking over to see Caroline slowly falling asleep.

She motioned me to come to her and I got up and went.

"You know this is going to be very painful for Care right" my mom told me holding my hands.

I nodded not wanting it to be but knowing it will be.

"Tyler I don't mean it will be like regular birth for her, these babies will rip out of her they're extremely strong and the contractions she's getting are no joke, her contractions equal the pain of normal child birth Tyler" my mother told me being as sympathetic as possible.

I was angry at myself and at everything I was just extremely pissed and I felt it coming over me.

My eyes were changing and I was breathing heavily.

"Tyler not here" my mom whispered grabbing my arm.

I ripped her arm out of mines.

I punched the nearest wall then heard screams as I cracked it.

"Tyler!" Mason yelled coming down the hall.

Mason grabbed me in a bear hug from the back.

"Breath Tyler" Mason told me as I tried my best.

I returned back to normal and I dropped on the floor next to the nearest wall and put my head in between my legs and just cried.

I've never really cried for anybody just my dad when he died.

Mason sat down next to me rubbing my back I shoved his hand off.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to be touched right now" I said sobbing like a little girl.

Then down the hallway I saw Jared and the whole wolf pack fooling around.

I quickly stood up and wiped away my tears Mason stood up to "You know it's ok to cry" Mason said rubbing my back.

Again I shoved it off with a shoulder shrug and walked towards Jared and them.

"Hey man" I said giving him a pound and hug.  
"How is she" Jared asked putting on a pitiful face and that exactly what I didn't need.

"Great man" I said then all of a sudden we heard her yelling and calling my name.

"I'll be right back" I laughed trying to play it off but they knew me and felt what I felt and didn't believe me for a second.

I hurried into her room "Babe I'm right here" I said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Oh my god Tyler it hurts so bad I don't know why anyway wants to have kids" she cried in pain.

"Care" I said thinking if I should tell her it was going to be more careful or just to let her endure it.

"I love you" I said giving her a kiss.

She smiled then grasped her stomach "Ty I feel like I need to push" she whined.

"Well the doctor said if you got to do it just do it I mean ill turn around if you want" I said turning around finding it awkward.

"What, what are you talking about I mean the baby" she said confused and me feeling like a dumbass.

"Oh ok" I said paging the doctor through a speaker.

"Umm she says she wants to push should she" I asked through the speaker.

"No! Definitely not make sure she doesn't" the doctor yelled through the speaker.

"What the hell!" she yelled.

Then I could tell in her face that she was starting to push.

"Caroline no!" I told her grabbing both her hands.

"Tyler I have to" she yelled trying to hold it back but pushing at the same time.

_CAROLINE CYNTHIA FORBES WHEN I SAY NO YOU LISTEN! I said yelling at her mentally sending strong currents of anger._

I felt horrible putting her in more pain than she needed to be and I felt bad using the mate demanding behavior at a time like this but she wasn't listening.

My mom came in the room standing on the other side of Caroline.

"Caroline breathe in and out ok in and out" she said showing her how to breath.

Caroline tried to mimic but gave up after she kept getting contractions.

"Caroline it'll make it less painful" my mom said trying to show her but she refused.

"Caroline" I said and she knew what it meant and started to follow as my mom.

After about 5 hours or so the doctors finally came in.

"Ok I think we are ready to get you pushing" the doctors said and I was happy with enjoyment.

"Wait I can't get a C-section" she said getting mad by second.

"No sorry, since your blood pressure and everything's good its best to try pushing first" the doctor told her getting all the supplies out.

"No please I want a C-section" she cried trying to get up as I held her back.

"Care you have to push" I told her trying to be as sympathetic as possible with no hint of demanding.

Care tried her best to calm down and listened carefully.

"Ok just put your legs up here" he said and she listened.

"Or someone hold her foot please" I went to hold her foot and had her hand.

"I hate this part right here" I whispered as the got me ready.

"Alright on 3 you push as hard as you can" The doctor said and I looked at Caroline who was looking at the ceiling nodding.

"Ok 1, 2…

Caroline POV

"Ok 1, 2 … 3 push Caroline" the doctor looked at me who was still laying back.

"Caroline you need to push" the doctor demanded me yelling.

"I can't it hurts to much already" I cried refusing to.

"I'm sorry but can't I get literally one moment with her" Tyler asked and I'm not going to lie I was a little scared to see what he was going to say to me.

"I don't know" the doctor said then shook his head and left.

He came to my face "Caroline you need to push do you hear me! I know it hurts but we need to get these babies out ok" I told her using the most demanding mate's voice I could use.

I nodded my head listening then Tyler called the doctors back in and they took their place.

"Alright on the count of 3, 1… 2… 3 push Caroline" the doctor said yelling.

I pushed as hard as I could sit up and I felt a burning painful ripping feeling where I didn't want to feel it.

"Oh my god Tyler this is your entire fault never again" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes knowing I was just angry.

"Alright breath" the doctor said and I sat back breathing.

"How does it look Tyler" I asked him feeling a little comfortable that he was staring exactly into my privates but it was anything he hasn't seen before.

"You're doing great babe" Tyler said moving quickly to kiss me.

"Alright again push as hard as you can now" the doctor yelled again.

I pushed using everything I had and felt an extreme amount of pain and burning I screamed in pain while pushing at the same time.

"Alright we see some blond hair mommy" the doctor said smiling and so Tyler seemed the happiest I've ever seen him as he looked down.

I smiled and that gave me more energy to push "ok push now" the doctor yelled again and again for about the next hour.

"Alright almost out one long hard push" the doctor said.

I pushed as hard and long as I could hold it and then I heard crying I didn't know if it was me or the baby and sure enough it was the baby.

I cried with joy and laughed with happiness.

But the doctor just handed it to the nurse and Tyler followed.

"Alright now we got to get the other one out" the doctor said.

"I forgot there was another one" I laughed as he told me to push I did so and this one hurt more than the first.

"Alright I see brown hair" the doctor said as I was pushing.

Then I saw Tyler quickly hurry over and he was crying I've never really seen Tyler cry except when his dad died and when he found out I was pregnant.

"Brown hair" I whispered still pushing.

Tyler and the doctor nodded then I heard the beautiful sound of another crying baby.

All I saw was the brown hair as they took it to clean it up and Tyler brought me the other baby.

I started to cry as I saw Tyler holding our baby that we made together it just brought tears to my eyes.

And Tyler handed me her as he got the other baby.

She was light as a feather and was staring into my eyes.

I loved her and her sister more than anything already.

Tyler came with the other baby and we switched.

They were the most beautiful babies I've seen in my life.

Tyler lifted my chin and kissed me and I felt a wave of relieve and safety and love.

"Names" Tyler whispered looking down at me.

"What" I said not even paying attention to me but to the babies.

"What are their names?" he asked smiling.

"Samantha right" I said holding the one with the brown hair.

"Yeah Samantha" I said looking at "Samantha".

"And for her… May belle" I said.

"May belle, why may belle?" he asked curious.

"The girl with chocolate brown eyes and gold locks" I whispered looking at her beautiful gold curls.

"What" he asked confused?

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand" I whispered back admiring our baby's.

**Anyone who is past confused go look back on chapter 11. Dreams could impact your life! 3 omg she gave birth wow now we get to see the babies grow up yes! And wow these babies are going to have a hot daddy! Lol and a milf mom lml**


	19. The Most Beautiful Girls In The World

"How'd you do that" I asked barely able to stay awake watching Tyler cradle them both to sleep.

"Easy you just rock them…

"No I mean put them to sleep, make them stop crying" I asked frustrated and past the point of tired.

I sat on the bed looking at the floor then looking up at Tyler who was giving each of them a kiss and lying them down in their cribs.

"I can't believe this" I groaned lying down on the bed.

"Can't believe what" he asked lying down next to me.

"I practiced for this and you didn't and your better at this than me, they hate me" I whined looking at him who didn't look one bit exhausted.

"They don't hate you" he said kissing me and sitting up to make sure they were both sound asleep.

And by his smile I could tell they were.

"No I'm pretty sure they do" I said sitting up to turn off the light and lied back down.

"And why do you say that" he laughed wanting to hear my concept in why I thought 1 week old babies hated there mom.

"When I touch them they scream and cry and when I look at them they cry" I said looking at him to see his reaction.

He rolled his eyes "Care how can you tell they're always crying , there babies" he laughed holding me with one arm.

"Uhuh yeah whatever" I said lying on his chest watching the crib and sooner or later falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning I woke up and sure enough it was the sound of them crying together almost as if they planned to torture mommy and daddy.

Tyler shoved me "You can get them" he groaned rolling over putting a pillow over his head.

"You get them" I groaned shoving them him back.

He didnt answer.

I slowly got up and cradled May belle in one arm and Samantha in the other and looked back at Tyler who was snoring his life away.

I groaned as I put them in their swing strapping them and going to prepare their formula.

"Can't sleep either way" he said coming down the stairs wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turned around giving him a kiss.

"Here" I said handing him may belle's bottle of milk.

He grabbed it probably regretting coming downstairs.

"You know the doctor said it's better to breastfeed" he whined grabbing May belle out of her swing and cradling her and she instantly stopped crying.

I grabbed Samantha out of her swing following as he did and got the same results.

"I know but it's not as easy as it looks" I said getting up to get a bib to clean Samantha's mouth.

"Well I would like to see how it looks" he winked smiling.

I looked back at him smiling and laughing.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before" I winked back.

I lied against the sink as I fed Samantha and she finished so then I patted her back burping her.

"Im so tired" I groaned as we put them back to sleep.

"Tell me about it" he groaned as we both fell back on the bed.

"Knock, knock" mason said busting through Tyler's door.

"Shhh" Tyler whispered giving Mason a angry look.

"Sorry I just wanted to see my little nieces" he smiled using his baby voice and looking in the crib.

"The most beautiful girls I've ever seen" he smiled reaching for one then turning around.

"Could I pick her up" he asked, asking more me then Tyler but we both nodded.

"Wow" he said looking into Samantha's eyes.

"She looks just like her daddy" he smiled looking at Tyler.

Tyler smiled back knowing it was true everyone who visited said Samantha looked just like Tyler she even had the same hair nose and mouth it was amazing.

He picked up May belle in his other arm.

"And you look just like your mom with a little bit of your dad" he smiled putting his fingers through her thick blond curls.

I smiled watching them smile and giggle at their uncle.

"Did you hear that, they giggled" I said quickly getting up to go to them.

"Yeah they're growing up fast" he smiled kissing them in the forehead.

"What does that mean" Tyler asked knowing something I was missing in their conversation.

He and Tyler were eyeing each other using the telepathy thing and it was annoying me.

"Caroline werewolf children grow faster than a normal child would" he said eyeing Tyler like it was a battle.

Tyler turned around wiping his face then they turned looking at each other doing it again.

"No I did have to tell her Tyler" Mason said starting to get mad.

"Ok stop!" I yelled startling both Samantha and May belle.

They abruptly started crying and I grabbed them from Mason and went downstairs.

"Where you going babe" Tyler asked as he watched me go down the stairs.

"Away from this craziness" I yelled going into the living room siting on the couch.

I played with Samantha who was grabbing my finger while May belle was pulling my hair.

Then I heard them coming downstairs.

"And you follow" I whispered groaning.

"Caroline you don't want to talk about this" They both asked me looking at the babies in my arms.

"No , honestly since this pregnancy began you guys only have negative things to tell me and now I've given birth and you still have negative things to say there's nothing positive about a werewolve child?" I asked

"I mean I know Tylers not all right in the head" I said taking a glance at him who was glared at me.

"But look at Tyler he turned out fine and Jared and Aiden and you don't see them worrying about their life" I said bawling at this point Mason grabbed May Belle and Samantha from me as Tyler grabbed me in a hug.

"I love you" I said kissing Tyler.

"I love you to" he said kissing me on the cheek then sitting up.

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't want to hear it" I said getting up and reaching for the babies then just putting my arms down and hurrying up the stairs.

Tyler's POV

"Sorry man she just really stressed don't take it personally" I smiled as he gave me May Belle and Samantha and sat down on the other couch.

"No problem" he said rubbing his head and leaning forward.

"I just feel like every time you talk to her she starts crying" I laughed rocking May Belle and Samantha back and forth.

"I have that effect on women" he laughed seeming unsettle.

He looked at Samantha and May Belle with these eyes that made me pity him.

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking at him and when he looked up looking back down at May Belle.

"For what" he asked wanting me to say it.

"For disappointing you and dad" I said starting to feel sentimental already.

"You didn't disappoint me, you surprised me , but you didn't disappoint me" he smiled looking at the two precious gifts god had gave me and Caroline.

"I'm not disappointed in you Tyler I'm proud of you" he smiled.

"Proud?" I asked confused.

"When you told me Caroline was pregnant I truly thought you were going to run and you didn't you took responsibility in a mistake you made" he said.

"This was your mistake you know that right Tyler" he said trying to glance at me eyes.

I looked up "Well Caroline…

"Tyler you get the privilege to be able to demand your mate for things without going too far but it's your responsibility to watch after her and care for her and by not using a condom you weren't caring for her" he said crinkling his forehead trying to make me realize something.

"But more than being proud for you … I'm scared for you" he told me frowning looking back at Samantha and May Belle.

I looked up making complete contact with him.

"I'm utterly and completely … scared for you Tyler".

**Don't you just love Mason he's a party pooper but a hot one at that ;) but anyway yeaa I know im totally copying twilight with the baby grows faster then normal but its more exciting then Tyler could still be a hot young daddy while his daughters are 15 already lol **


	20. Hypocrite!

9 Months Later

May belle and Samantha were growing quickly and smarter than ordinary baby's which was good because they could hold their own bottle and tell me when to change their pamper but not when they learned to crawl.

"Tyler where is she?" I yelled looking for May belle under the bed and getting extremely antsy.

"I don't know she crawls everywhere now" he said looking for her in the closet.

"You looking for this little one" Mason asked carrying May belle upside down who was hysterically laughing.

I looked at Tyler rolling my eyes and grabbing May belle from Mason.

"Thank you Mason" I said emphasizing on Masons name irritating Tyler.

"May belle what did mommy tell you" I told her cradling her like a baby knowing she hated it.

She looked up at me "Sawwyyyy!" she said giggling at her uncle mason.

"Momma" I heard Samantha yell from inside the bathroom.

"What baby?" I asked carrying May belle on my side an opening the bathroom door.

"Do I look pretty" Samantha asked innocently as I stared in horror as lip stick was all over her clothes, face, and body.

"Oh my god" I yelled putting May belle down.

"What happened" Tyler asked worried and then walking in the bathroom.

"I thought you were watching her" I yelled instantly grabbing her and wiping it off her face.

"I was" he laughed.

"It's not funny Tyler" I said extremely frustrated.

"Well I find it funny" he laughed with May belle.

"Well here then you clean and change her" I yelled picking Samantha up and handing her to Tyler then walking out the room.

"Where you going?" he yelled throughout the house.

"Out" I said softly but pretty sure he heard it by his grunting.

At Elena's House

"I cant take it anymore Elena he takes everything as a joke!" I yelled walking in her door.

"Yes Caroline you can come in" she said in sarcasm.

I smiled "Sorry its not like your doing anything" I said looking around for somebody.

She grabbed my attention "No but let's talk outside" she said grabbing my arm pulling me towards the door.

"You see I told you I have coconut flavored condoms" Stefan said laughing coming down the stairs.

He shot his head up and abruptly stopping staring at me and Elena, who was motioning him back up the stairs.

"Ok ewww I'm leaving" I said quickly leaving the house.

"Caroline" I heard Elena called I waved my hands in the air saying bye but did not turn around.

I walked through the door of my house as Tyler grabbed me in a kiss.

"Hi" he said kissing my softly and moving down to my neck picking me up.

"Tyler" I moaned in a warning tone.

"They're not here" he said smiling as he kissed me harder on the neck.

"Where are they" I asked as my head shot up.

"With your mom" he said smiling grabbing me by the hand.

"What?" I asked extremely confused because the last time I checked my mother hated me.

"Caroline, you're ruining the moment" he said starting to get irritated.

I smiled he was right I mean what would my mom do suffocate them?

Tyler glared at me for even thinking that.

"C'mon like you weren't thinking that" I said with a side smirk.

He smiled "That was the last thing I was thinking" he laughed giving me a kiss.

_Your crazy he thought_

_But you love my crazy ass and I love your werewolf ass. I said looking at him._

_I don't know about crazy but I love your ass he smiled smacking it as we lied on the bed._

"I love you" I said kissing him hard.

"Do you love me?" I asked him questioning before he answered.

He backed away from my face looking at me confused.

"Of course why would you even ask that?" he asked getting off me and sitting down.

I followed as I fixed my shirt and sat up to.

"Everyone thinks you just want to have sex with me, and they know I love you so I will" I said looking down.

He stood up "Is that what you think, that I got you pregnant because I felt like it and that I have sex with you just because you let me?" he asked me getting angered.

"No, but people…

He cut me off "Who cares what people think Caroline! Listening to what people say destroys relationships Caroline, it's like Facebook" he yelled trying to make me understand and I did other than the Facebook part.

"I know" I said looking up.

"So what's the problem" he asked crossing his arms.

"We're only 17 Tyler, 17 years old and we have two kids, you know what people think of me" I said pointing to myself standing up.

"They think the same of me to Caroline, I know!" he said grabbing my hands in his.

"It's not the same Tyler, you got some slut pregnant you get rewarded, I get pregnant by a jock and I'm a slut immediately" I said throwing my hands in the air and bringing them back down.

"Nobody thinks that" he said laughing, thinking I was exaggerating.

"No Tyler people do think that of me, they have a billboard full of papers saying Caroline's a slut" I said sitting on the bed covering my face.

"What! Where?" he asked angrily.

"The grill, but Tyler leave it" I said getting up.

"No I'm not going to leave it" he said getting up running down the stairs as I followed.

"Tyler no!" I yelled but he didn't listen as he ran to the grill and I quickly got into my car.

At The Grill Tylers POV

I walked quickly in the grill infuriated then I saw the billboard.

It had numerous papers saying different things about Caroline.

"She gave the whole baseball team blowjobs"

"She needs to keep her legs closed"

"Her poor children may belle and Samantha"

I looked around the café and saw everyone staring and gave them the exact reaction they wanted as I ripped the board apart.

"Who did this" I said loudly.

Everyone turned their heads pretending not to know.

_Tyler! I heard Caroline call faintly sending currents but I ignored them._

"WHO DID THIS?" I yelled loud enough for everyone to look.

"I see you saw my billboard, what happened you didn't like it" a familiar voice that would never be missed in my head said.

I turned around to see Carol.

"She already broadcasts her pregnant slutty life so I thought I would write it down to keep track, what will happen next we find out she still having an affair with Steven" Carol smiled wickedly making me want to kill and hit her so bad.

"You'll pay for this Carol" I said turning around see Caroline standing there crossing her arms as everyone stared at her.

"Lets go" I said grabbing her by the arm and shoving by everyone.

"I love you Tyler" Carol yelled and everyone gasped in shock.

Caroline quickly turned around "You what?" she asked looking at Carol with the look, that if looks could kill.

"I love him and he loves me" she said loudly smiling and staring me in the eyes.

I shaked my head in disbelief of what she just said she didn't love me, I didn't even think she was even capable of loving anybody.

"You don't even know him!" Caroline yelled charging at her as I firmly steeped in front of her.

"I don't love you Carol, I don't even like you I don't understand how anybody could love an evil heartless ugly bitch like you" I said in her face as I turned around and tried as quickly as possible to get out of there before some gets hurt physically or mentally.

"That's not what you said last summer" she yelled and Caroline heard it, I could tell by her immediate abrupt stop.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline said in between clenched teeth.

I shut my eyes praying this wasn't really happening.

"Ohhh Caroline just so you know last summer when you and Tyler were "Dating" she said making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Me and Tyler had sex a couple times, and each time he told me how much more he loved me; oops I think I forgot to tell you that" she smiled but I could see past her smile and see the pain that I caused her.

But her pain wasn't going to help me at all in this situation as Caroline raced out the grill.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically smiling towards her.

"Love ya bye" she said blowing me a kiss.


	21. Im Taking Them

"Don't touch me" I yelled as I was hysterically crying and my chest was tightening up.

"Caroline listen to me" he demanded but this wasn't one of those mate things he could just demand.

I walked away quickly and he followed reaching for my arm and finally grabbing it and holding it tightly.

"You're a hypocrite!" I yelled as I breathed for some air.

"You don't understand when I and Carol hooked up me and you were nothing, we were just dating, it was just dating Caroline!" he yelled pulling me closer but I shoved him away harder.

"You're disgusting!" I yelled as I walked away quickly alone into the dark, but of course he followed.

"Care I love you, not her! And you've done the same thing I've done" he yelled grabbing my arm once again.

I instantly stopped in my tracks turning around for the last time.

"It's not the same thing Tyler, my head wasn't in the right place, you were perfectly aware of what you were doing" I cried waiting for his response.

He stood there knowing it was true but responded.

"Care we have to keep it together for May belle and Samantha, can we do that?" he asked me trying to hold me but I refused.

"No Tyler! I'm not going to pretend to be happy in front of them that's what destroys a family and I would know , I can't do that to them" I yelled backing away from him even though I just wanted to hit him, and never stop.

"What are you saying?" he asked not wanting to believe what he knew was about to happen.

"I'm taking them Tyler… and I'm getting full custody" I said looking at the ground feeling guilty.

It was crazy how I could feel guilty after what I just found out what he did.

"Caroline" he whispered becoming infuriated by the second.

I ignored him as I walked on in the darkness leaving my car behind needing time to think.

"Caroline! You can't do this!" he yelled as I heard silent sobs.

"There my kids to!" he yelled as I turned around to see him covering his face sobbing.

But I kept walking which was the hardest thing for me to do.

"I love you!" he yelled as I heard him drop to the concrete and I wanted more than anything to go hug him but I couldn't get myself to turn around.

"I love them!" Was the last silent whisper and sob I heard from Tyler Lockwood as I walked into the darkness.

**Yeah this was kinda shirt and sad but yu know I didn't want to ruin the moment by beginning the chapter but im going to begin it asap as in like 20 min! REVIEW!**


	22. Stop Making Mommy Cry!

"Caroline you're not thinking clear"

"You know what I'm probably not Mason but I'm not going to figure anything out here" I said packing my things and grabbing May belle and Samantha's things.

"Care you don't have to take them, just go somewhere to think… alone" he said standing at the door.

"No, they're my kids!" I yelled getting frustrated to the thought.

"And they're my nieces and Tyler's kids to Caroline, what you're doing isnt fair, and a mate wouldn't do this" he yelled standing up from leaning and inches from face.

"But what he did was right?" I asked in a rhetorical question.

Mason didn't answer as he left the room and I followed having all my stuff together.

Then Tyler walked in the door looking at me then going to the living room.

"I'm sorry Mason" I said before going down the stairs.

"May belle, Samantha lets go" I said as I waited and they didn't come.

I walked in the living room to see then crying and they looked at me and Tyler looked to.

"What'd you tell them!" I yelled as I grabbed each for their hands.

"Mommy I want daddy to come to!" Samantha screamed throwing a fit.

I looked up at Tyler shaking my head.

Why would he tell them knowing they would react like this.

I hurried towards the door.

"Caroline could we talk?" he asked standing in front of the door.

"Tyler No" I said trying to leave but he wouldn't let me.

"Please" he begged almost having tears in his eyes.

I looked at May belle and Samantha who were wiping there tears away and ran up the stairs into their uncle masons arms.

I looked at Tyler "What?"

"Look we can share them I have one, one week and vice versa" he said trying to compromise.

"No" I said point blank.

"Caroline you're not even compromising" he said getting frustrated.

"They're my kids Tyler" I yelled trying to tone it down as heard Mason upstairs.

"Caroline, they're my kids to!" he yelled back easily angered.

"Did you go through 30 hours of labor pushing them out? No! I didn't think so" I yelled knowing that would piss them off.

"No but I was there for you Caroline" he said attempting to hold my stiff body that just repeatedly pushed him away.

"I can't do this" I yelled as I called May belle and Samantha.

"Care you can't take them from me" he said motioning Mason to keep them upstairs.

I ignored him as I called them once again and they ran down the steps.

I opened the door without a good-bye.

_Carline! He yelled in my head. I ignored him as I walked faster._

_Care if you take them from me I will fight for them, and I will get full custody!_

I stopped in my footsteps as tears started to fall and I faced him.

"You wouldn't do that" I said with pain and tears filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry but you're not making this fair and I will fight you with everything I have" he said looking me in the eyes with pain.

"Stop making mommy cry!" May belle yelled hugging my knee.

"Stop!" Samantha yelled at Tyler.

"Stop it" They both yelled as they ran to the car together.

"See what you've done" I yelled as I followed them crying and looked back at Tyler who cried a tear but closed his door.

The Next Day

"You guys broke up" Bonnie asked as I opened my locker getting my books.

"Yup" I said staying as calm as possible.

"Wow" she said looking around at the stares.

I rolled my eyes frustrated, May belle and Samantha cried themselves to sleep last night and I was all because there dad but I didn't tell them that.

"Care" I heard and I turned around seeing him.

Then I turned back towards Bonnie who was halfway down the hall then he stood in front of me.

"Could we talk" he asked.

Then the bell rang and I locked my locker and grabbed my books.

"Sorry I can't" I said hurrying.

Later

I was sitting in the class when there was a knock at the door and I looked up to see him again.

"Can I help you Tyler?" the teacher asked as I looked up and everyone stared at me knowing it was for me.

"Could I talk to my girlfriend?" he asked stepping in the classroom.

The teacher looked at me then him and laughed.

"Seriously?" she asked looking at him.

"No I just came in here to not be serious" he said rolling his eyes starting to get angered.

"Excuse me?" the teacher said as the whole classed watched for a show.

"Im not in the mood for your shit bitch, I have bigger problems!" he yelled as he left the teacher speechless.

I quickly got up grabbing him and pulling him out the classroom.

"Caroline if you leave with him I will be talking to your mother!" the teacher yelled down the hall.

I ignored her pulling Tyler into a janitor's closet.

I looked around rembering this closet and it made me uncomfortable.

Let's just say me and Tyler used to cut class a lot and go in this closet.

"Im sorry" he said moving close to me and I couldn't get the strength to push hima away as I let him grab me.

"I love you" he began as he kissed me and I let him.

He pushed me against the shelfs grabbing my ass firmly.

I moaned knowing this was what I wanted but also not.

I pushed him away opening running out the closet.

Everyone stared as I came out.

"Do you just do these things to hurt me!" I yelled forgetting where we were.

"Care I just…

He said moving closer to me.

"No! Tyler stop!" I said started to cry tears that I thought I couldn't cry anymore.

"Please just come home, I miss you and May belle and Samantha!" he yelled not being sympathetic again.

"If I have a say in it, you won't see them again!" I yelled extremely angry and grabbing my book bag and leaving.

"Well it's not your choice" he said obviously going somewhere with this.

I stopped slowly not turning around just listening.

"Like I told you before, I will fight for them and I will get full custody if it kills me , if I have to spend all my money, whatever I have to do I'll do it, and I'll be fighting 10times harder for them then you will!" he yelled punching the window and breaking it.

Everyone screamed in shock as teacher came out there room yelling "Tyler!"

_I'm going to take them from you whispered taunting me in my head._

**I was writing this and getting excited by the second lol am i a loser for that? Anyway that chapter was intense and the love Tyler could show for his kids is amazing! New vampire diaries tonight so excitedddd! =D FORWOOD! 3**


	23. Baby Wolf Hunters?

I went to school which was the only place Tyler wasn't allowed since he was suspended for a lot of things.

I didn't want to be at school I was stressed out enough but I wasn't willing to take the chance to have to face Tyler at home.

Well at mom's house which is where we were staying.

Tyler was coming over tonight to see the girl's which was going to be hard since they're convinced there fathers the devil.

But they need to see him… I mean that's their father.

Which were the same words Tyler spoke to me when I was having problems with my dad.

I looked down the hallways searching for teachers and found none as I hurried out the school bumping into a firm figure.

I looked up to see Stefan smiling.

"Cutting?" he asked as he kicked some rocks following behind me as I sat on a bench putting my face in my hands.

"Something like that" I said sitting up as I looked at the light blue sunny sky.

"What's going on Caroline, talk to me" Stefan said rubbing my back.

"Tyler" I whispered.

"What about Tyler" he asked sympathetically

"He wants them" I said holding my tears back not even being specific knowing I would cry.

"Who? The girls" he asked confused at the situation.

"He thinks he could just take them because they have something normal kids don't" I yelled ignoring his question.

"He can't do that right" I asked looking at the silent Stefan.

"Right?" I whispered scared for the answer.

"Caroline they're supernatural, whoever the genes came from has technical custody in these kinds of situations because they know what's coming and what to expect when they're older, and you don't" he said not wanting to tell me but knowing it was the best thing.

I stood up "Why, because he gave them the werewolf gene? I GAVE BIRTH TO THEM; I HELD THEM FOR 9 MONTHS! HE DIDN'T DO SHIT BUT IMPREGNATE ME!" I yelled getting extremely mad.

"It's not fair" I said sitting back down giving up and losing hope.

"The supernatural world usually isn't" he muttered.

"What happens if I don't give them to him?" I asked taking a risk.

"They'll hunt you down Caroline" Stefan said looking me in the eyes.

"Who?" I asked not knowing what in the world he was talking about.

"You don't need to know who, just know they'll find you and take them from you with force" he said trying to make me understand the rick I was thinking about taking.

"Who?" I asked once again.

"It's not my place to tell you" he said looking away

"Stefan please, these are my kids!" I pleaded with him.

"Copil lup vânători" he whispered creepily.

"Is that Spanish" I asked trying to translate a language I'd took for four years but not succeeding.

"It's a Romanian tribe that was born into killing" he said with a lost look.

"Killing wolves?" I asked not understanding what he was saying.

There are many wolves hunters why is he focusing on a Romanian tribe?

"Baby werewolves I guess you could say, they try to kill them as soon as they exit the womb because they could barely fight back and its simpler, they believe killing them younger will save more lives and be the easiest thing to do" he said looking at me.

"Caroline they will find you and torture and kill Samantha and May belle right… in … front of you" he whispered making this all sound like a scary story.

I looked at the ground in shock.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him wondering what this had to do exactly with Samantha and May belle.

"They know about you and Tyler, they're amazed by the fact that a human and a werewolf had kids that lived!" Stefan said raising his voice smiling, scaring me.

"They don't only want Samantha and May belle but they want Tyler and you to" he smiled standing.

I stood up looking at Stefan oddly.

"How do you know all this?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Well I talked to them of course" he laughed.

"They were the ones who ordered me Caroline keep up!" he said laughing.

"Order you to do what?" I asked getting ready to run.

_Sorry! Stefan mouthed _

_Then I felt an extreme amount of pain in my head as if something struck me and everything went black…_

_**OMG! I just noticed the Romanian tribe kind of sounds like the volturi trying to kill renesme in twilight and that's definitely not what I'm aiming for sorry twilighters because I hate when someone steals a story too, but I honestly didn't mean it and that's definitely not where I'm going with this.**_


	24. I have a question for the readers?

Ok so i honestly i am stuckkk with this story and i really dont know where to go and the next chapter i put up i want it to be really long so i want to know, can i start a new story that will be just as good as this one but a different topic or should i begin this one?


	25. Just do as your told

I opened my eyes trying to reach for my throbbing head and then my hands were pulled back by chains.

I looked around seeing stone everywhere and closed my eyes opening them again hoping this wasn't real.

Then I heard footsteps coming and I started to scream.

All of a sudden Klaus's hand was over my mouth and I stared down at him in horror.

He removed his hand.

"Klaus" I whispered as he backed up smiling up at me.

I stared at him in shock as he walked around my body and I cringed in fear remembering the stories Tyler had told me of him.

"The one and only love" he smiled as he ran his hand across my cheek and I flinched away.

"What do- you – want?" I managed to stutter out as I watched his every move.

"You know what I want" he said chuckling in my face.

"Stefan didn't say anything about you! He said wolf hunters" I yelled getting frustrated at his lack of answers.

He winked "Well you see dear Caroline, I don't like werewolf's much and well they needed a vampire so I'm just doing them a favor, then they owe me a favor. You see it's a win win for me, because I don't do much but … kill" he said shrugging his shoulders and laughing as I stared at him in anger.

"Who's they?" I said between my clenched teeth.

"Don't play stupid, Stefan told you about them… oh maybe he knocked it right out of you when he hit you" he laughed stopping instantly.

"Sorry about that I told him to be gentle with you" he trailed he hand down my stomach and I stared in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" I said loudly between clenched teeth once again.

Klaus stared up at me in fury as he grabbed my cheeks roughly.

"Watch who you're talking to! I'm not your little werewolf boyfriend, ok!" he said kissing me cheek waiting for my answer.

I nodded my head.

I want an answer he said smacking my face.

"Ok" I said as I felt my eyes watering.

"So gentle, that's what I love about you" he said reaching in for my lips as I thought of Tyler.

_Tyler! I said trying to send strong currents but it was almost as if he was blocking me out._

_TYLERR PLEASE! I yelled with all my strength._

_What happened? Are May belle and Samantha ok?_

_Yesss! They're fine but I need your help! , just please find me._

"What are you doing" Klaus asked as he saw the focus in my face.

"Nothing" I responded looking down.

"You're doing that werewolf mind reading thing aren't you!" he yelled as he left the room coming back with what seemed like a thing people used in fireplaces.

_Caroline? What's going on!_

I tried being as discreet as possible as Klaus stared at me but Tyler's distance was so far I had to put strength into it, and it was obvious.

_ASKK STEFAANN! _

I yelled quickly thorough my head as Klaus smiled and held the contraption in the fire for about 3 minutes then taking it out.

"You like to keep in contact with your boyfriend, fine love! But your making this harder for yourself!" he said as he held the tool on my arm and I screamed in pain.

"STOPPPP PLEASEEE IM BEGGING YOU" I screamed.

But all he was doing was picking it up and picking another piece of pink flesh on my body and stabbed it into me.

Tyler's POV

I walked outside the school looking for Stefan and I found him sitting down and I quickly walked over to him grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against a brick wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CAROLINE!" I yelled furiously wondering how he could do that to his girlfriend's best friend.

"Tyler stop!" I heard Elena yelling as she tried to grab my shoulder and I shoved it off roughly.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled as I felt my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Tyler calm down!" he said trying to put his hands on my shoulders but I'm pressed him harder to the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Stefan said as I let go of him.

"But Caroline told me to ask you" I said questionably looking back at Elena.

"Ask me what?" he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I said yelling again getting infuriated.

"Tyler calm down, breathe, your changing" he whispered.

I breathed heavily trying to calm it down.

"So where's Caroline" Stefan asked as I sat down.

"I don't know, but she said she's in trouble" I said looking at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry we'll find her" Stefan said giving me a pat on the back.

I stood up "Thanks, but I've got to find her" I said as I hurried back to my house to talk to Mason.

Stefan POV

"Stefan what you're doing is not right" Elena said as I stood there in satisfaction watching Tyler walk away.

I turned toward her "Elena it doesn't matter; I'm just doing what I'm told and you should do the same" I said looking into her eyes compelling her with extreme strength.

"Ok" she answered back smiling.

"Ok so go get them from the house and take them somewhere far and save and when I tell you… kill them; ok?" I said kissing her cheek waiting for her response.

She cringed but nodded her head.

**Ok I'm trying so give me some credit. But next chapter will probably be Tyler's talk with Mason and blah blah blah lol. But anyway yeah leave reviews and inbox suggestions for how to begin the story or how to write a new story. All I need is a sentence or main idea and I'll make a story out of that. ;)**


	26. Leave my family unharmed , or else !

"Mason we got problems !" I yelled as I ran in the house.

"Mason!" I yelled again.

He came running down the stairs "Whats up?" he asked worried.

"Caroline, Caroline I dont where she is and wheres maybelle and samantha I thought you were watching them?" I asked checking everyroom looking for my daughters.

"No you txted me that you were picking them up from preschool" he said confused looking through his phone for proof.

"No I didnt ! I would never say that knowing I have sch ..." before I could finish he shoved the phone in my face and sure enough it read "Txt Message via Tyler"- hey im going to pick the girls up you dont got to worry about it.

I put my hands on my breathing in and out.

I kicked my foot into the wall knowing the damage I was going to create.

"Ty ! whats going on , where are they then if they're not with you ?" he said worried and scared.

"I dont know ! I dont fucking know! I dont even know where Caroline is!" I said breaking down feeling almost as if I was going to cry , but I couldnt I had to be strong for my kids and girlfre- ... ex-girlfreind.

"Tyler we have to find the girls now !" Mason yelled running up the steps to get his jacket I was guessing, but instead he came downstairs with about 5 guns, and 2 arrows, and some wolfsbane.

"What about Caroline?" I asked looking at the weapons in fear that one of them was going to go off any second.

"Tyler the girls are in more danger then Caroline ! they are a liability , they're are exactly what these hunter set out to kill for " Mason said through his teeth thinking about his little neices smiles.

"How are we going to find them?" I asked looking around for some kind of weapon so I looked as prepared as Mason did.

"We dont find them , they find us" he said arching his eyebrow and winking.

"What does that mea... " Before I could finish I was struck in the stomach with a knife.

"What - the - fuck !" I managed to choke out as I pulled the knife out.

"They respond to pain ,now telepathically talk them" Mason said looking around as if they were going to show up.

"What?" I asked confused and still in pain.

"Question them about Maybelle and Samantha you idiot ! " Mason yelled.

_ "wheres Maybelle and Samantha !" I yelled to no one in particular but I could tell someone was on the other side._

_"Where are they !" I said sending strong currrents that I could tell were being backfired and giving me headaches._

_"So thats these precious little girls names" the voice responded._

_"I swear to god if you hurt them I will find you and kill you !" I said making myself sick with all the strength I was using agaisnt him._

_"Oh Tyler dont worry I wont hurt them , just kill them... it will be quick and painless" he laughed in my thoughts._

_"Klaus?" I asked recognizing the voice._

_"Aww man I was having fun playing masquerade, well sorry about this mate" he said as if there was a smile in his voice.'_

_"Klaus I will kill you if you do not give me back my family unarmed!" I said angrily on the verge of tears, but I wasnt going to let him know his games affected me because then he would know my vulnerability , "my family", and he would use it against me to get whatever he wanted whether it had to do with me or not._

_"Sorry Tyler but I made a deal with them and I cant break it" he said._

_"With who ?" I asked loudly._

_There was no answer._

_"Klaus with who!" I yelled again._

_There was still no answer._


	27. Did you find them ?

"We could track where klaus is" Mason said standing up from the couch

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" I asked lying back on the couch annoyed with his dumb suggestions.

"Bonnie" he said rushing out the door before I even looked up.

I ran after him knowing already where this was going.

Bonnies House

"Is she okay, I mean is she al.." she stopped looking at my face bit finishing the senetence.

"Yes shes alive"I said looking away not wanting to think about that.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" she asked looking back and forth between both of us.

"I dont cant you like go in my head and track where I telepathically was traced and talked to from" I asked giving her pleading eyes.

"I can try, but Tyler that dosent sound like it'll work" she said looking at me sympathetically.

"Whatever I dont care just try it !" I yelled getting frustrated.

"We need to find her ! and we need to find maybelle and samantha ! and I cant have people being negative Bonnie" I said yelling at her as she backed away shocmed.

"Look im trying to help you out , dont be rude" she said back and I swallowed my words.

"Im sorry im just..." I trailed off mumbling to myself.

"I know and we all are Tyler but you cant take it out on other people" Mason intervened.

"I know im sorry but can we just do this"I said brushing it off and getting back to the point.

"This may take a while" Bonnie warned as she went into meditation staring at a candle and what seemed like fighting with herself.

1 hour later

About an hour later she opened her eyes smiling.

"Did you find her ?" I asked.

"Yeah" she smiled picking up a paper she had been writing on this whole time.

She showed me a map that leaded to Transylvania.

I looked up at her and smirked.

"Figures, vampires in Transylvania" I laughed.

She was quiet , and I knew there was something she was hiding.

"What?" I asked staring at her.

"Maybelle and Samantha they're there too" Bonnie whispered looking down.

"Thats good, that means they're safe right" I said excitedly standing up but neither Mason nor Bonnie moved.

"Tyler are you forgetting what tommorow is" she asked looking up urging me to remember.

"What , what are you talking about?" I asked looked back and forth between them but it felt like I was talking to the back of there heads.

"Its full moon" Mason whispered looking up at me then towards Bonnie who was nodding her head.

I hadnt even noticed it was full moon the next day, I usually dreaded it so bad I remebered a week head.

But so much had been going on I hadnt even thought of it.

"Tommorows there first transformation Tyler" Bonnie said standing up to hold my hand but I shook it off.

"No, no they're not even 5 yet ! " I yelled loudly backing away from them all.

"Your lying ! What do you know you witch! " I yelled as I started to throw things.

"Tyler!" Mason yelled when Bonnie ducked and sprawled to the floor in fear.

I shoved Mason off me and left the room knowing I had to make it to Transylvania before tommorow night.

In Transylvania

I opened my eyes seeing everything foggy and not really understanding where I was until I heard "him".

"Good Morning love " he whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck.

I cringed by his very presence.

"I've got a suprise for you love" he said as he kissed my lips quickly.

"Maybelle im scared" I heard.

"Dont be scared Samantha mommy and daddy said we'd always be okay just as long as we were together" I heard also.

"Maybelle,samantha" I whispered as tears instantly rolled down my face at what maybelle just told samantha.

"Spoiled little things you know" Klaus whispered in my ear.

I gave him the devil glare.

"Maybelle, samantha mommys here" I yelled as they walked in the living hell holding hands with blindfolds on.

"Oh love , I wanted it to be a suprise" he said pretending to be left down.

A smile lit across there faces as they smelled around for my scent being the werewolfs they were.

I laughed with tears streaming down my face.

"Ok just leave them there" he said pointing to a corner in the dark dungeon.

"Momma I feel like we've been everywhere, why are you making us do this?" Maybelle asked as they removed the blind folds and she looked at me with worry by the chains around my wrists.

"Im not mak... I just thought it would be fun" I smiled changing my words quickly.

I didnt want to frighten them.

"Then why are you chained up" they both asked at the same time then looked at each other and said "jinx you owe me a soda".

"This is part of daddys wolf training we're seeing how long it takes daddy to run and come save me" I said forcing a smile and techinically I was lying to them I was waiting for Tyler to save me.

"Ohhhhh that sounds fun , I wanna play !" Maybelle yelled getting Klaus attention.

"No Maybelle! you dont, its not fun! its very boring !" I yelled instantly worrying what Klaus would do to her.

"Oh dont worry Maybelle you will play a different difficult game , but fun" he smiled as he glanced for my reaction.

"What are you talking about?" I said between clenched teeth.

He ignored me as he came back with two water bottle filled with familiar green liquid.

"No" I whispered loudly.

"Drink this" Klaus said throwing the water bottles at them.

"No!" I yelled looking at them knowing what it was.

"Drink it girls, its like apple juice!" he yelled excitedly .

"NO !" I screamed loudly as they looked at me with frightened innocent eyes not knowing what to do.

"Momma its fine we want to" Samantha said looking at Maybelle who was opening her bottle.

I stared in horror as they both took a sip then instantly spit it out clinging to there throats coughing it all up.

"Momma!" they both gasped crying!

"Drink up the vervain or I will force it down your throats!" Klaus said as he stood in front of them menacingly.

They picked up the water bottles crying and took another sip but this time swallowing it.

They screamed in pain and held eachother.

I cried as I turned my face the other way.

The vervain would diminish there strength and honestly I wanted them to have all the strength they had just in case they had to face the romanian tribe that was probably on there way and planning on killing them.

I looked over to Maybelle and Samantha who held there little finger up counting 1,2,3 then drinking it at the same time grasping eachothers hands tightly then spitting it out viciously.


End file.
